Extravagante
by Seiketo Nayset
Summary: -Secuela de Reencuentro- Aunque solía ser hosco, despreocupado y hostil, en realidad poseía un corazón más grande que cualquiera. Y estaba fuertemente resguardado, hasta que aquel derrumbó a golpes lo que había construido alrededor. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus futuros cambien tan abrupto? [JudAla] [Otros pairings]
1. Chapter 1

_¡Bienvenidos lectores a la secuela de ' **Reecuentro** '!_

 _En un principio, planteé la posibilidad de hacer una continuación. La idea nació en mi mente como un capítulo único. Luego me di cuenta que sería imposible, porque iba cerca de la treintena de hojas de Word escritas y con algunos saltos que eran imposibles para siquiera pensar en hacer un One/Two-Shot. Será una historia breve, y para comodidad y tranquilidad del fandom (A diferencias de otros que tengo...) la verdad es que estoy a poco de terminar de escribir los últimos dos capítulos. Hay otros cinco esperando para ustedes!_

 _Iré revelando capítulos una o dos veces por semana, para no hacer larga la espera. Todo depende de la disponibilidad de tiempo que tenga por la Universidad ***risas nerviosas***_

 _Agradecimiento especial a **blue kirito** por su _ review _que me animó a escribir esta secuela. Y a a **Annimo** por su breve pero conciso comentario. Para ellas (asumo que son mujeres ***risa*** disculpen si suena machista de mi parte) les dedico esta historia! Y a quien quiera leerla y disfrutarla, también. Al final del capítulo, una pregunta existencial._

 _ **Disclaimer:** MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece. La fantástica obra y gracia de Shinobu Ohtaka. Ojalá el autor leyera mis plegarias e hiciera cánon el JudAla._

 _Cualquier error tipográfico o gramatical fue involuntario. No está beteado y lo revisé varias veces._

* * *

La batalla en el palacio Sagrado había sido ardua. Totalmente fuera de los límites humanos posibles. Agradecía infinitamente al poco _rukh_ que le seguía amando y le había brindado fuerzas en los últimos momentos, cruciales para determinar un resultado favorable en su travesía y la de su candidato y mejor amigo. Gran parte del lugar se veía destrozado o ligeramente destruido. Se sostuvo con su bastón y caminó hasta el centro de control del _rukh_. No parecía una máquina muy complicada, por lo que deshizo los cambios que habían introducido en todo el mundo, así les devolvería sus voluntades y su libertad de elección propia.

Se preguntó como estarían todos. No le quedaban muchas fuerzas para poder hacer el viaje de vuelta. Con un poco de suerte, en unas horas el _rukh_ volvería a la normalidad y le ayudarían a sanarse. Luego tendría que ver qué hacer con los cuerpos que había ahí. También le quedaba pendiente el tratar de recuperar la cordura de Ugo-kun, o buscar a un nuevo guardián del palacio. Aunque si lo pensaba, podía encargarse él de aquella misión, sin siquiera abandonar el lugar en el mundo que su padre había creado con su vida.

Unas cuantas avecillas de _rukh_ se acercaron hasta él. Las suficientes para ayudarle a curarse. No creyó que sería tan rápido. La sensación de calidez le embriagó de inmediato, casi sintiéndola como un elixir que le sanaba rápidamente. Más veloz de lo usual, cosa que le extrañó enormemente. Agudizó su mirada, tratando de ver algo extraño en todo ese _rukh_ que le ayudaba desinteresadamente.

\- Ustedes… ¿Por qué me recuerdan a Judar-kun? – Les preguntó, aun sabiendo que no le responderían directamente. Algunas revolotearon y siguieron su camino. Soltó un poco del aire en sus pulmones.

\- ¿Tan pronto me descubriste, _chibi_? – Escuchó la voz del magi oscuro resonar cerca de él, cosa que le sorprendió y, si no fuera por el excesivo cansancio que sentía, se hubiese puesto de pie en guardia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? –

\- También fui controlado – explicó el otro, usando una magia bastante potente para comunicarse – No tengo mucho magoi, utiliza lo que envié con el _rukh_ , conversaremos acá. Estaré en el palacio de Kou – informó bastante rápido, dado que sentía como se le iba la vida en la comunicación que intentaba.

\- Gracias, Judar – sonrió el peliceleste, sabiendo que le escucharía, mas no le iba a responder porque el canal que había abierto duró lo suficiente para transmitir el mensaje del oráculo.

Ya un poco más recuperado, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde dormía su amigo Alibaba. Éste sin duda estaría inconsciente al menos unos tres días para recuperar un poco la movilidad. Eso sin contar el cansancio mental, podría ser hasta una semana más. Esperaba no preocupar demás a sus conocidos. Sabiendo sus personalidades, seguro los buscarían por cielo, mar y tierra. Decidió dormir y descansar, aprovechando el _rukh_ enviado por el magi oscuro y recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

Despertó un poco asustado, al no reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba. Se incorporó tan rápido que su cabeza dolió y emitió una queja silenciosa, llevando una mano hasta un costado de su cráneo. Tomó aire, calmando un poco el dolor con magia curativa. Se sorprendió de la capacidad regenerativa que tenía en aquel lugar. Aunque luego de echar un vistazo se dio cuenta que el palacio rebosaba de _rukh_ , volviendo a la normalidad la luminosidad de las diversas habitaciones. Incluso había avecillas curando el cuerpo maltratado de su rubio amigo y tratando el cuerpo de Ugo que también había sido dañado en el desarrollo del encuentro.

Curvó sus labios y su mirada fue melancólica por un poco de tiempo.

\- Hey, enano – nuevamente la voz de Judar llegaba a él por medio del _rukh_ del palacio. Tendría que preguntarle, cuando volviera, el cómo lo hacía.

\- Aquí, Judar-kun – respondió, dando a entender que le escuchaba.

\- Tengo solo unos minutos extra esta vez – sintió el suspiro resignado del pelinegro – Los otros dos me están ayudando a canalizar el _rukh_ , así que escúchame bien – fue bastante rudo – No tengo idea de qué mierda te detiene tanto tiempo allá, pero tienes que volver pronto – cuando dijo 'tanto tiempo' sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Preguntó con un poco de miedo.

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Al parecer, Judar debatía entre contestar o no, o los otros magis también tenían algo que decir - Seis meses. Fue lo que nos tomó reunir magoi suficiente para poder comunicarnos contigo – esas últimas palabras más parecían venir de Yunan que del muchacho de fuerte temperamento.

\- Aquí apenas han pasado unas pocas horas. Necesitaré más tiempo para que nos recuperemos y podamos volver – cerró sus ojos, tratando de buscar una forma de volver más rápido – En una semana podríamos volver, pero considerando la brecha de tiempo, serán cerca de tres años allá – se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

Nuevamente pasaron algunos segundos antes de escuchar una fuerte exclamación que retumbó por todo el palacio sagrado - ¡Te traeré de vuelta ahora mismo si es necesario, enano! –

En su interior, le parecía un lindo gesto de Judar el que se preocupara de esa forma de él. Se apretó un poco el pecho – No es tan simple. Si aun con Titus y Yunan no pueden hacer más que esto, entonces abrir un portal es imposible para ustedes – cerró con fuerza sus párpados. Incluso para él, con la sabiduría de Solomon, le costaba enormes cantidades de magia poder viajar.

\- No me subestimes – Escuchó la voz frente a él, demasiado cerca. Abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba. Un portal de magia de transferencia de largo alcance. Casi inter dimensional – ¿Nos vamos, _chibi_? – Sonrió ladino, extendiendo su mano como si fuera a tomar la mano de una linda señorita.

\- Tenemos que llevarnos a ellos – señaló algunos cuerpos que yacían tirados por el suelo, incluyendo el de Ugo – No podemos dejarlos sin cuidado –

El oráculo chasqueó la lengua, molesto – Apresúrate – se quedó de pie, cruzando sus brazos, un tanto molesto y agotado.

Aladdin prefirió no emitir comentario. Sabía del esfuerzo que el otro debía estar haciendo para poder mantener aquel portal abierto. Aunque le parecía extraño que tuviera la fuerza y el magoi suficiente para hacerlo. ¿Cuánto _rukh_ oscuro tuvo que juntar para poder hacerlo? Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, recolectando los cuerpos de todos sobre una tabla que parecía ser antiguamente una mesa. Envolvió con su borg a todos ellos, mientras que los movía con magia hasta el portal.

\- Estamos listos – sonrió.

\- Bien, que crucen ellos primero – indicó el pelinegro. El menor agitó suavemente su báculo e hizo pasar a los rescatados. Alzó la vista hacia Judar y tuvo el impulso de besarle suavemente en los labios. Aquellos labios que saben a durazno – No hagas eso. Llevo mucho tiempo sin probarte y no sé cuánto más me podré contener – gruñó el sol oscuro.

Aladdin soltó una risilla traviesa. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo muy particular. Las cejas de Judar tenían un tono ligeramente plateado. Igual que la raíz de algunos de sus cabellos - ¿Por qué tu cabello está blanco? – Preguntó curioso.

\- Anda, no tenemos tiempo – lo arrastró de la cintura para saltar en el portal. Inmediatamente Judar puso su _borg_ alrededor de ambos, concentrado en ir cerrando el camino que había abierto, mientras mantenía abierto el que los llevaba de vuelta. Decidió no interrumpirlo, aunque sí lo ayudaba con el poco magoi que había logrado acumular durante las horas de descanso que había tenido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, vio el final del portal en una luz intensa que se acercaba más y más. El peliazul nunca creyó que iba a estar tan contento de volver al mundo donde pertenecía en esa época.

Cruzaron y aterrizaron en el amplio jardín del palacio del imperio Kou. Los heridos que había enviado ya habían llegado y se habían encargado de destruir su borg para atenderlos. Se sorprendió de ver a todos los príncipes del imperio ahí presentes, incluyendo a los exiliados. También estaban los reyes y generales de Sindria, incluyendo algunos enviados desde Reim. Sin duda había mucha gente reunida. Sintió una fuerte presencia envolviendo el palacio. Ahí la vio, la cabeza de aquella Madre Dragón que había visto en los recuerdos del rey Salomón. También notó los contenedores metálicos en las manos de varios de ellos. Incluso había algunos nuevos, según pudo sentir, en manos de algunos magos de Magnostadt que ubicaba y le veían con alegría.

\- ¡Aladdin! – Titus y Yunan se acercaron hacia él, topándose con el _borg_ de Judar. El ojirubí chasqueó su lengua nuevamente y deshizo la barrera, dejando a ambos en el suelo con cuidado gracias a su magia de levitación.

El magi de Reim se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, lloriqueando como niño pequeño. El peliazul rió nervioso, consolándole y acariciándole la cabeza. Yunan en cambio le dedicó una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza al menor.

\- Me alegra ver que estás bien, Aladdin – habló el magi de la gran falla – Nos preocupaste a todos. Cuando por fin pudimos retomar nuestras conciencias, nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía – explicó un poco la situación.

\- Fue como despertar de un largo trance – Titus recobró un poco la compostura luego de tallar sus ojos y sacar sus mocos con un pañuelo que traía – Aunque Judar nos ayudó un poco a recobrar los sentidos – admitió.

\- ¿Eh? – El menor giró su cabeza hacia el otro - ¿De verdad hiciste eso, Judar-kun? – Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

\- Por algún motivo, tu _rukh_ me protegió del cambio que hizo el idiota de Sinbad – señaló algunas avecillas de _rukh_ que revoloteaban cerca de él – Fueron las mismas que pude enviar al palacio para ayudarte hace seis meses – suspiró molesto – Estos dos incordios me ayudaron a preparar lo necesario para traerte de vuelta hoy – se dio medio vuelta y se enfiló hacia la sombra de su árbol favorito.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, los otros dos magis decidieron retomar la conversación. En especial Yunan – Judar se encargó de todo, prácticamente. Estaba muy decidido – su voz suave parecía relajar a quien le escuchara – Incluso se adentró en la gran falla para buscar a la Madre Dragón - giró su cabeza hasta ver a los ojos de la mencionada.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, hijo de Salomón – la voz retumbó en sus oídos. Le llamó la atención que nadie más le escuchara – Solo me estoy dirigiendo a ustedes, magis blancos – explicó – Aquel muchacho me estuvo gritando durante días. Por suerte andaba cerca cuando sucedió. Me explicó lo que sucedía y decidí ayudarle. Se notaba muy preocupado por ti –

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarle, abuela – sonrió alegre y confortado – La verdad es que él es mi pareja, supongo que por eso estaba tan preocupado – explicó muy tranquilo, haciendo que Titus se sonrojara y Yunan pusiera una cara confusa.

\- Me lo dijo – la dragona parpadeó elegante y suave – También tuve que enseñarle a purificar un poco de su _rukh_ , que estaba mezclado con el tuyo. Así pudimos tener la ayuda de estos jovencitos – posó su vista en ambos rubios – Veo que trajiste a Uraltugo. Su mente está hecha un caos – observó al Djinn postrado en la tabla aun, siendo atendido por unas doncellas y médicos del imperio Kou.

\- Quiero que conozca el mundo que creó, quizás así recupere un poco su cordura. Además, ya no tiene el potencial de sobrescribir la jerarquía de dioses – una mirada triste apareció en los ojos del menor, que fue disipada rápidamente.

\- ¡No se te olvide el idiota de Sinbad! – Escuchó el grito de Judar desde el árbol, sorprendiendo a los otros magi que pudiera escuchar la conversación.

\- ¡Pero él es un magi oscuro! ¿Por qué puede oírte? – Cuestionó Titus a la dragona.

\- Cuando dije magi blancos, él también está incluido – respondió la antigua – Judar decidió purificar **todo** su _rukh_ para poder ir al Palacio Sagrado –

\- ¡No tenías que decirles! – Braveó el pelinegro.

Mientras ellos conversaban, el resto fue atendiendo a los heridos con mucha prisa. Kouen usaba a Phenex en cada uno, sanando heridas superficiales y tratando algunas más profundas. Hakuryuu estaba cerca de él, usando a Zagan para crear plantas medicinales de todo tipo, inclusive algunas que estaban solo en el continente oscuro. Todo gracias al tiempo que pasó estudiando y entrenando en aquel lugar. Morgiana traía cientos de artículos en cajas para tratamiento médico.

Cuando ya había pasado media hora en que habían hecho los tratamientos de emergencia, el primer príncipe imperial se acercó hasta los magi, en compañía de Hakuryuu – Ya dimos los tratamientos correspondientes, Aladdin-dono – habló muy formal el cuarto príncipe.

\- Muchas gracias, Hakuryuu-san, Kouen-ojisan – Agradeció el peliazul.

\- ¿Necesitas tratamiento también? – Agregó el pelirrojo.

\- Le tocas un pelo y te corto las manos – Judar se acercó levitando hasta ellos, abrazando posesivamente al menor, con la mirada furiosa.

\- ¡Judar-kun! – Le reprendió cariñoso – Ojisan lo dice con buenas intenciones – replicó.

\- No me interesa. Vamos – Le tomó en nupcias y alzó el vuelo hacia alguna habitación del palacio. El menor sabía que era inútil resistirse.

La tarde caía y trasladaron a los heridos a diversas habitaciones. A Judar y Aladdin no pudieron encontrarlos en un buen rato. Y cuando lo hicieron, se decidió alejar a todos los que podían pasar cerca de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban encerrados. Los ruidos dejaron de oírse pasada ya la media noche, en la que todos velaban por la salud de sus seres queridos y cercanos.

* * *

 _Ese Judar es un loquillo y pervertirijillo como Aladdincillo ***modo Flanders***_

 _Ahora, mi duda existencial : **¿MPREG O NO?**_

 _A mi me encanta. Y hablamos de un fandom que tiene MAGIA. Excusas hay pocas, realmente._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario, reclamo o consulta será bien recibida y contestada adecuadamente._


	2. Capítulo 2 - Un recuento y una sorpresa

_¡Hola!_

 _Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. Originalmente era más extenso, pero preferí dividirlo para hacer más suave la lectura y, en el remoto caso que haya más personas leyendo, queden con la ansiedad de saber qué sucederá ***risas***_

 _Agradezco el comentario de **Ran** , quien dejó su huella en el primer capítulo. ¡Esto es para ti!_

 _¡Que lo disfruten! ***sonrisa***_

 _ **Disclaimer:** MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece. La fantástica historia es obra y gracia de _**Shinobu Ohtaka** _. Sueño con que la autora se apiade de mi alma y haga cánon el JudAla!_

 _Cualquier error tipográfico o gramatical fue involuntario. No está beteado y lo revisé varias veces._

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue bastante tranquila. Una doncella enviada por la emperatriz de Kou llegó hasta la habitación donde descansaban los magi. Tocó tres veces, hasta que pudo escuchar un ligero permiso para entrar.

La habitación estaba en relativo orden, a excepción de algunas prendas de ropas dispersas cerca de la cama. Ya le habían advertido que no se sorprendiera, por lo que ignoró el hecho de que el peliazul estuviera tapado con la sábana de seda y cubriera al otro en la cama.

\- ¿Desea desayunar en el comedor con todos o prefiere comer aquí, Aladdin-dono? – Preguntó muy formal y cortés.

\- Si puedes traer algunas manzanas y duraznos, te lo agradecería. Luego iremos al comedor – respondió muy amable.

\- Entendido. En una hora se dará inicio al servicio, le traeré lo que pidió en cinco minutos – hizo una leve reverencia, mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse logró estirar sus brazos en la altura, destapando su torso desnudo y lleno de marcas producidas por el pelinegro. Había sido una noche movida, y la cadera de ambos sufriría las consecuencias ese día. Aprovechó su magia y sanó la espalda baja del pelinegro. Luego hizo lo mismo con la propia. Ambos lo agradecerían después, o dolería incluso más. Observó con detalle el fino rostro del oráculo durmiente, delineando con sus dedos las facciones y los labios del otro. Le causaba un poco de gracia que Judar decidiera teñir su cabello del característico negro, aunque ya se notaban sus raíces plateadas debajo. No toda su vida fue azabache, eso no lo vio venir realmente.

\- Duérmete, _chibi_ – se removió el mayor en la cama, buscando abrazar el cuerpo del magi. Lo logró y se acurrucó en el costado.

\- Tenemos que levantarnos, Judar-kun – le acarició el cabello, desordenándolo – Hay que organizar muchas cosas ahora que mi candidato se ha convertido en rey –

\- Nunca acepté que tu candidato haya ganado – refutó Judar, girándose para quedar boca arriba y mirar al menor.

\- Judar-kun… - le miró serio, frunciendo el ceño.

El pelinegro le miró unos segundos, antes de soltar una carcajada – Lo sé, lo sé – se calmó un poco – Ya me encargué de todo eso. Solo faltan tomar las medidas de sus trajes para la ceremonia – suspiró derrotado, mientras se sentaba en el enorme colchón, amarrando su cabello suelto en una trenza simple.

Los ojos de Aladdin brillaron con mucha intensidad ante la consideración de su pareja. Realmente había puesto mucho de su parte para que él no tuviera que trabajar en exceso. Una traicionera lágrima se escapó por su ojo derecho, la cual fue secada de inmediato por el pelinegro que lo miraba con extrema ternura. Estuvieron mirándose y acariciándose sutilmente hasta que volvieron a tocar la puerta. Las frutas que había mandado a pedir habían llegado y fueron dejadas en la mesa de la habitación. Cuando la doncella se retiró, decidieron vestirse. Judar sacó unas ropas de una bolsa mágica donde almacenó previamente algunas prendas y, dado que Aladdin había crecido, tomó algunas y las hizo suyas, siempre con una radiante sonrisa. Usaba una larga túnica negra para cubrir su cuerpo, un manto blanco para sus hombros y sus tradicionales joyas, además de unas sandalias planas muy cómodas y un pantalón blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas. El pelinegro decidió usar un conjunto igual al de siempre, pero con un manto más largo sobre sus hombros, para que cubrieran su espalda de las marcas que había dejado la noche anterior.

Mientras se vestían y comían algunas frutas, el menor interrogaba al mayor para saber qué había hecho durante esos seis meses que pasó para él como una noche de descanso. Aun con su tono habitual, hosco y malsonante, fue relatando las acciones que hizo. Al parecer el cambio en su _rukh_ ayudaba a mostrar un poco más de su amable personalidad, aunque iba a costar mucho que cambiara.

Empezó por contar su viaje al continente oscuro, donde con la ayuda de la madre dragón purificó la esencia oscura que se había mezclado en sus tantas noches de encuentros casuales. Cuando tuvo el suficiente, fue por Yunan y le ayudó a despertar del trance. Luego fueron a Reim, sobre la madre dragón en un viaje muy corto. No usaron la magia de transferencia del pelinegro porque así tendría tiempo para seguir cambiando el _rukh_ de negro a blanco y tener mayor cantidad para romper la escritura de Sinbad impuesta en el magi más joven de entre ellos.

Ya con los tres reunidos, planificaron sus acciones a seguir. El mismo Judar decidió ser cooperativo a su forma, sacando de quicio algunas veces a sus pares, pero la madre dragón siempre intervino a tiempo. Ella les indicó una forma de enviar el _rukh_ hacia el palacio sagrado y, al parecer, fue en el momento en que Aladdin tuvo la fuerza para acabar con el enfrentamiento que tenían. Ese fue el primer contacto, y gracias a eso sintieron como el resto del mundo volvía a la normalidad.

Mientras Judar se encargaba de enviar _rukh_ , Yunan creó algunos calabozos y Titus se encargó de buscar a la gente adecuada para poder conquistarlos. Necesitarían toda la ayuda posible y, cuando se trataba de Aladdin y Alibaba, mucha gente estuvo dispuesta a tenderles una mano incondicionalmente. También fueron por los príncipes exiliados y se encargaron de explicar todo a los representantes de cada país e imperio. Los tres magi fueron implacables al revelar que un nuevo rey había sido decidido y que debían volcar sus esfuerzos en preparar todo lo que debían para la coronación y seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Los tres sabían cuál sería su misión en todo eso, y era ser los máximos consejeros y representantes del rey en su ausencia.

Llegaron hasta Partevia y saquearon la armería donde estaban todos los contenedores para devolverlos a los legítimos dueños. Con la ayuda de la madre dragón, los tres magi se comunicaron con los djinn en los recipientes y explicaron la situación del palacio sagrado y el nuevo rey, por lo que todos colaboraron, sin excepción. Los nuevos Djinn en su mayoría fueron tomados por magos amigos de Aladdin y algunos amigos del rubio, haciendo un total de doce nuevos contenedores.

El imperio Kou y el imperio Reim en conjunto se encargarían de la ceremonia. Partevia y Sindria se encargarían del banquete, sin escatimar en ningún gasto. Sin embargo, había algo que Judar decidió no contarle a Aladdin en ese momento, y fue una petición especial que hizo a los cuatro primeros príncipes de Kou.

Con el conocimiento de los magos, la madre dragón y la fuerza del _rukh_ de los magi, lograron hacer contacto por primera vez con Aladdin. Solo Judar podía hablarle, pero el resto también podía escuchar la conversación. Con mucho esfuerzo, se dieron cuenta que necesitarían de mucho más si querían traerlos de vuelta, por lo que todas las preparaciones tenían que ser minuciosas y perfectas. Aunque pensaron que Aladdin volvería, tres meses habían pasado y seguían sin tener ninguna novedad. El oráculo del imperio Kou estaba iracundo y cualquiera que hiciera o dijera algo absurdo o que él considerara sin sentido le hacía explotar en ira y reinaba el caos. La investigación de todo lo referente a la magia fue dirigida por Titus, algunos académicos de Magnostadt y Yamuraiha. Todos se coordinaban con el oráculo del imperio, quien por alguna extraña razón comenzó a tener sueños proféticos nuevamente, los cuales le ayudaban con algunos hechizos que debía utilizar para acelerar los pasos que debía hacer. Luego de algunos esfuerzos, logró conectarse con el Djinn de Koumei, Dantalion. Con ella podría potenciar su magia de transferencia, aunque seguía sin poder controlarla del todo. Decidieron hacer contacto nuevamente cuando se cumplieron seis meses, tras otro sueño del pelinegro, el cual no explicó a ninguno de ellos. Simplemente ordenó que aquel fuera el día en que intentarían un nuevo contacto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Soñaste conmigo? – Interrumpió el peliazul, mordiendo su segunda manzana, mientras iban caminando rumbo al gran comedor.

\- En realidad vi que follamos como salvajes. Como anoche – Judar se relamió los labios, mientras que Aladdin se atragantó con su fruta, culpa del pelinegro – El resto ya es historia conocida. Lo único que mientras hablamos antes de traerte, los dos rubios esos no querían que intentara una magia de transferencia desde una dimensión a otra, porque no manejaba bien el poder de Dantalion – el mayor abrió las grandes puertas del comedor, donde todos estaban reunidos y algunos ya habían empezado a comer.

\- Solo se preocupaban de tu bienestar – refutó el menor.

\- En realidad fue porque destruí el camino hacia el Palacio. Lo aislé, y querían evitarlo – bostezó, mientras tomaba asiento a la derecha del puesto principal de la mesa que normalmente utilizaba Kougyoku, pero que esta vez se encontraba vacío, aun estando ella presente.

Aladdin no se sorprendió de la decisión de Judar. Ni tampoco de la de sus amigos. En realidad, era mejor así, para que no volviera a ocurrir algo como lo que sucedió. El peliazul buscó un asiento disponible para él, pero el único era el del emperador y sentía que no debía utilizar ese lugar.

\- Te sentarás ahí, enano – señaló con su índice el asiento que quería evitar – Eres el representante del unicornio, y mientras él está en sus días, pues te toca hacerte cargo – sonrió satisfecho y con un deje de malicia.

\- ¿Ah? – Su cara de póker era tan graciosa que Judar no pudo evitar reír y llamar la atención de varios que conversaban tranquilamente hasta su interrupción.

\- Es normal que no lo sepas, _chibi_ – se limpió una lágrima falsa tras sus risotadas.

\- Es parte de tus responsabilidades como el magi que eligió al rey – explicó Yunan, que estaba sentado a unos tres puestos de distancia – Lo normal sería que usaras la posición de Judar, pero al ser tu… - dubitativo, pensó la mejor frase para el momento –especie de consorte, pues tiene que sentarse a tu lado – alzó su índice hacia el techo, encontrando las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿Cuándo pasamos de ser nada a ser consortes? – Preguntó el ojiazul, frunciendo infantil el ceño – Judar-kun, deberías pedirme ser tu novio -al menos- si quieres sentarte ahí – infló sus mofletes, berrinchudo.

De pronto, la habitación llena de bulla y voces hablando cada uno su tema se silenció. Decir que fue extraño era poco, por lo que tragó grueso y, aun de pie, sintió todas las miradas dirigidas a él y al pelinegro.

El mayor se rascó la nuca y suspiró – Tenías que decirlo, ¿Cierto? – Dejó el durazno a medio comer encima de la enorme mesa.

\- ¡No seas tímido ahora, Judar! – Le animó Hakuryuu, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Pero el sol negro decidió ignorarlo, a costa de que una palpitante vena en su frente se marcara. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta quedar a no más de medio metro de distancia del cuarto magi – Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham – puso su rodilla derecha casi en el suelo y tomó su mano izquierda con su mano derecha. Logró escuchar un grito ahogado de alguien cerca, pero no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad por una simple mujer con hormonas alborotadas. Usó su mano izquierda libre para husmear dentro del bolso mágico que tenía atado al cinto y sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negra. La abrió con cuidado y tomó el objeto para sacarlo y mostrárselo al menor - ¿Aceptarías a este para nada humilde y poco paciente magi depravado como tu futuro esposo? – mostró su sonrisa más sincera, aquella que sólo podía ver Aladdin, al igual que aquellos refulgentes rubíes mostrando todo el amor que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años para con ese niño.

\- Te faltaron muchos adjetivos más para describirte, Judar-kun – respondió el peliazul, sonriendo cálido y con sus ojos acuosos – Claro que acepto, idiota – sentenció, mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la cara para tapar su sonrojo y las lágrimas que salían por sus párpados, mientras sentía como el mayor ponía la sortija en su dedo anular y calzaba perfectamente.

La sala explotó en vítores y aplausos para la feliz pareja. Judar se levantó y abrazó al menor para consolarlo y decirle algunas amorosas palabras al oído, lejos de los curiosos y chismosos que tenían audición supersónica – Gracias por aceptarme, _mi chibi_ – susurró, escuchando un hipo y un sorbo de nariz muy largo como respuesta, seguido de una risa contagiosa y más lágrimas de felicidad.

Una fiesta se desató en cosa de segundos, en los que los invitados de Sindria ordenaron traer botellas de vino fino y otras bebidas alcohólicas aun cuando era recién la hora del desayuno. El momento lo ameritaba y comenzaron las rondas de exóticos manjares que ya habían sido preparados con anticipación. Entre tantos abrazos y palabras de felicidad, una pregunta inocente destacó de entre todas.

\- ¿Y cuándo será la boda? – Preguntó Yamuraiha a su pupilo, con las mejillas coloradas producto del vino que ya había bebido.

\- Eso, me temo… - Judar abrazó por la cintura al menor – Que es una sorpresa – respondió juguetón, robando un corto beso de los labios con sabor a manzana de su ahora futuro esposo.

Los cercanos a la pareja rieron y silbaron por la muestra de afecto poco común en ambos, desatando carcajadas y que la fiesta siguiera. Y siguió hasta la hora de almuerzo, con algunos músicos que llegaron entre medio, amenizando el ambiente.

* * *

 _¡Lo sé! ¡Claro que lo sé!_

 _Fue muy corto. No lo niego. Pero hacerlo más largo habría sido incómodo para la situación que viene en el siguiente capítulo. Tener algo bueno y algo malo sin una buena separación me dejaría un mal sabor de boca._

 _Si quieres comentar, recuerda que recibo tus reviews!_


	3. Capítulo 3 - Derrota y Victoria

_¡La segunda parte del capítulo anterior!_

 _Hoy tuve un tiempo para poder subir el capítulo. Ya pronto terminaré los finales e iré publicando más rápido. Admito que he escrito más capítulos de los que tenía en mente, así que puede que me alargue un poco. De antemano, agradecer a **blue kirito** que me animó con su comentario, ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _¡Espero lo disfruten!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece. La fantástica historia es obra y gracia de _**Shinobu Ohtaka** _. Sueño con que la autora se apiade de mi alma y haga cánon el JudAla!_

 _Cualquier error tipográfico o gramatical fue involuntario. No está beteado y lo revisé varias veces._

* * *

A media tarde, Aladdin decidió salir un rato a tomar aire fresco para distraerse de tanto bullicio. Estaba realmente feliz de que pudiera formar una familia con el pelinegro. Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y exhaló, tratando de asimilar todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron demasiado rápido a su parecer. No podía negar que le sorprendía, pero también era lo que quería. Era parte de las cosas que siempre quiso experimentar y descubrir el amor en tan peculiar persona realmente le fascinaba.

\- Pequeño príncipe – La madre dragón se asomó por un costado de la muralla del palacio, llamando su atención. Le llamó la atención el cómo le había llamado, por lo que su cara de confusión hizo que ella le explicara – Eres el hijo del Rey Salomón. Eres el príncipe de este mundo – razonó ella – He de advertirte que Uraltugo y el futuro rey han despertado – dijo.

\- ¡Nadie me lo notificó! – Exclamó alarmado y un poco molesto.

\- Eso es porque están celebrando tu futura ceremonia de votos matrimoniales – los ojos de la dragona se entrecerraron en una cálida mirada que parecía más una sonrisa – Además, solo despertaron hace escasos minutos. Será mejor que vayas con ellos –

\- ¡Muchas gracias, abuela! – Alzó una mano para despedirse.

Aquella simple palabra hizo que la madre dragón sintiera una calidez inundarle infinitamente. Por un momento vio reflejado al padre del niño, a quien tomó el afecto de un hijo. Recordó a su familia, y sintió que el peliazul era como un nieto que podría ver crecer en un mundo de paz.

Aladdin pidió al _rukh_ le guiara a la habitación donde encontraría a los heridos, y también pidió que le dieran aviso a los otros magi. No tenía fuerza suficiente para retener a Ugo en caso de que tomara acciones violentas como hizo en el Palacio. Aun siendo él, tenía que ser precavido. Llegó tras caminar rápidamente por dos minutos hasta lo que parecía una enfermería, donde las camas estaban separadas por algunas cortinas blancas muy delgadas que en ese momento estaban totalmente recogidas.

Primero fue hasta donde su amigo rubio, quien parecía más dormido que en sus cinco sentidos. Decidió dejarlo descansar, y fue directamente a ver al que era el guardián del Palacio Sagrado.

\- Hola, Ugo-kun – saludó cordial al hombre con tez azulada – Me alegro de que estés bien – sonrió, mientras tomaba un taburete para sentarse al costado de la cama.

\- Aladdin – el hombre pasó su lengua por los labios resecos, porque sentía que le dolían - ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó, viendo a su alrededor, pero solo eran paredes blancas con escasos adornos.

\- Estamos en una enfermería, en el palacio del imperio Kou – respondió - ¿Quieres agua? – Por suerte había un vaso y una jarra de plata llena del vital líquido. Sirvió un poco y se lo acercó al otro. Con un poco de ayuda pudo sentarse en la cama para poder beber y seguir aquella charla. Después de que se hidratara, siguió hablando – ¿Recuerdas algo, Ugo-kun? –

\- Si. Lamento haberte causado daño. Lo siento mucho – agachó su cabeza, visiblemente apenado y arrepentido.

\- No te preocupes. Ya estoy casi recuperado. Solo me duele la cadera, pero fue por el ejercicio de anoche – rió suavemente. Ugo pareció entender y se sonrojó, recordando que él mismo era el Djinn virgen, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente – Finalmente se terminó, Ugo-kun. Cumplimos la tarea que nos dejó el rey Salomón – declaró muy serio.

\- Aladdin… - el mayor parecía afectado aun - ¿Sabes que eso significa que debes volver conmigo al Palacio Sagrado, cierto? –

\- Ninguno de los dos volverá ahí – afirmó el peliazul – Judar destruyó el camino hacia el Palacio cuando nos trajo de vuelta –

\- ¿Qué? – El mayor alzó la vista para fijarla en el rostro del magi - ¡Debemos volver, Aladdin! ¡El Palacio no tiene defensas y guardias ni a su guardián! – Se alteró mucho, incluso tomando firmemente de los hombros al menor, haciendo que este se quejara un poco por la fuerza ejercida en su cuerpo.

Una mano agarró fuertemente el hombro de Ugo, haciendo que éste girara su cabeza – Estás lastimando a **MI** enano, grandulón – Judar había llegado a través de un portal de transferencia de espacio justo en el momento indicado.

\- ¡Judar-kun! –

\- Judar… - masculló Ugo, molesto - ¿A quién crees que estás tocando? – Amenazó fríamente.

\- Al idiota que está lastimando a mi futuro esposo – respondió con igual tono de amenaza, haciendo que el _rukh_ alrededor de ellos aleteara con fuerza.

\- Podrás ser un magi, pero puedo acabar contigo cuando quiera – Las palabras de Ugo incluso sorprendieron a Aladdin, quien no emitía palabra y su rostro era de perplejidad.

El ambiente era muy tenso. Un movimiento en falso y podrían desatar una batalla en un día que debía ser algarabía para la joven pareja. Por fortuna, llegaron Yunan y Titus a la habitación, trayendo consigo la majestuosidad que implicaban los tres magi originales reunidos.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó el magi de la gran falla.

\- Ustedes… - Ugo soltó a Aladdin, y Judar hizo lo propio con él - ¿Acaso no deberían estar con sus candidatos a rey cada uno? – Señaló molesto.

\- Nuestro rey ya ha sido anunciado – Titus habló y se acercó en compañía de Yunan a la cama – Los cuatro hemos decidido coronar a Alibaba como el próximo rey de este mundo – tomó suavemente el hombro de Aladdin y le curó del dolor provocado por el agarre, mientras infundía un poco de confianza en el peliazul menor.

\- ¡Él no puede considerarse un magi digno de servir al rey de este mundo! – Señaló acusadoramente a Judar, sabiendo que era un magi caído en la depravación.

\- Ugo-kun… - Aladdin volvió a hablar - ¿Acaso no puedes ver su _rukh_? – Cuestionó preocupado, temiendo que las secuelas en su segundo padre hayan sido muy severas.

\- Obviamente lo está escondiendo con todos ustedes aquí – respondió rápidamente al no ver las aves oscuras revoloteando.

\- Eso no es así, Uraltugo – Por la ventana principal de la habitación apareció un ojo de la madre dragón, interviniendo en la conversación – Te ves igual que hace tantos años, pero tú interior ha cambiado mucho –

\- Madre dragón… - El hombre sintió un profundo respeto por aquella presencia - ¿A qué te refieres? Sigo siendo yo – Se llevó una mano al pecho desnudo, notando que estaba cubierto de vendas.

\- La soledad de miles de años han afectado y nublado tu juicio, Uraltugo – explicó ella, muy calmada – Observa atentamente al magi que has ofendido y dime, ¿Sientes la presencia de oscuridad y depravación en su cuerpo? –

Dirigió su vista hacia el pelinegro, inspeccionándolo con rigor. El oráculo se sintió incómodo al verse observado tan atentamente. Con suerte permitía que Aladdin lo mirara y tenía que dejar a ese viejo hacerlo para convencerse – Que molesto… - frunció el ceño y alzó su mano izquierda para llamar al _rukh_ blanco que estaba circulando – Hace mucho tiempo que quería abandonar el camino tan oscuro que me obligaron a tomar – comenzó a hablar, mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente las avecillas que volaban en su palma – En el pasado destruí tu cuerpo en una batalla, lo siento – hizo un gesto sincero con su cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos los que le vieron – De verdad, me gustaría tener tu bendición para cuando me case con Aladdin – le miró directamente a los ojos, con fuerte determinación en aquellos rubíes.

Ugo se sorprendió, lo demostró en sus facciones. Sin embargo, dudaba. Anteriormente podía saberlo todo desde el Palacio Sagrado, como el dios en que se había convertido. Había obtenido conocimiento suficiente para crear tecnología impensable, para construir sociedades diferentes, para habitar mundos totalmente extraños y remotos. Pero esta vez, estaba en blanco. No podía encontrar una respuesta adecuada a la petición del magi pelinegro. Vio el _rukh_ revoloteando y dándole señales. Aquella esencia le guiaba, y sintió sus músculos relajados – Está bien – cerró sus párpados y se recostó en la cama, tapando su rostro con su antebrazo derecho – Solo… Has feliz a nuestro querido príncipe – dijo con voz suave.

Aladdin no pudo evitar sonreír y lanzarse en un cálido abrazo al mayor. Se sintió nuevamente un niño pequeño al ser abrazado por Ugo, recordando esos días en que ambos residían en el Palacio Sagrado y recibía constantes lecciones del mayor, igual que toda esa atención y cariño paternal del que fue privado por mucho tiempo.

\- Oi, enano. Me pondré celoso si sigues abrazándolo – Judar frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto, pero fue ignorado por esos dos.

\- Déjalos. Ugo-kun es prácticamente su padre – Yunan se acercó hasta él, para tomarlo de un brazo y alejarlo – Nunca creí ver esa faceta tuya tan sincera – se burló sanamente.

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes! – Exclamó avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes. Nos aseguraremos de mostrárselas a todos – añadió Titus, pensando en torturar un poco al pelinegro.

\- Te mataré… - susurró fríamente al magi de Reim.

Ambos rubios se rieron, mientras el oráculo infantil los golpeaba con su varita en la cabeza, corriendo detrás de ellos tal niños pequeños se trataran jugando con una rama. La madre dragón sonrió en su interior, retirándose a descansar cerca del palacio, donde se había acostumbrado a estar sintiendo la calidez del sol.

Ese día, Ugo pudo levantarse y Alibaba recibió las visitas de sus amigos y Morgiana, quien no volvió a despegarse de su lado para estar atenta a los cuidados que llegase a necesitar. Sinbad, David y Arba seguían sin despertar. En sus manos y tobillos podían verse amarras a sus camas, y ciertos lugares ocultos de la habitación había talismanes para restringir el uso de la magia en el interior. No obstante, y ajenos a saberlo, Ugo se había encargado de quitarles el uso de magia en su interior y alterado sus cuerpos para que no pudieran ser un peligro para nadie más en el mundo.

* * *

 _¡Corto! ¡Lo sé!_

 _El siguiente trataré de traerlo para el domingo, en dos días más. Si me atraso, será partida doble para ustedes. Vean ustedes qué prefieren ***risa***_

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo! Espero dejen su huella ***sonrisa***_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Un movido despertar

_¡He vuelto!_

 _Sí. Prometí hacer esta actualización ayer, pero me olvidé. Me comprometí a subir dos capítulos si pasaba, así que este será el primero. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

 **Blue kirito** _, por tí me acostumbré a llamarle unicornio a Alibaba. Encuentro que es un sobrenombre demasiado adecuado para su apariencia ***risas*** En estos capítulos de seguro te dejaré sin corazón ***más risas***_

 _ **Disclaimer:** MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece. La fantástica historia es obra y gracia de _**Shinobu Ohtaka** _. Sueño con que la autora se apiade de mi alma y haga cánon el JudAla!_

 _Cualquier error tipográfico o gramatical fue involuntario. No está beteado y lo revisé varias veces._

* * *

Al cuarto día, los tres restantes despertaron de sus sueños. Estaban desorientados, y tan rápido como abrieron sus ojos el _rukh_ se encargó de dar aviso a los magi y al dios de aquel mundo, quienes se transportaron rápidamente a la habitación gracias a la magia de Judar. Dejaron de lado todo lo que hacían, desde alimentarse, descansar o estudiar, aquello era prioridad. Alibaba aun estaba en la misma habitación, por lo que debían protegerlo en caso de ser necesario.

\- Buenas tardes, a todos – saludó Aladdin muy cordial.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Sinbad se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de mitigar el dolor punzante producto de una migraña.

\- Se encuentra usted en una enfermería, en el interior del palacio del imperio Kou, en calidad de herido – respondió Titus, muy formal.

\- También están David y Arba, en las mismas condiciones, escuchándonos – Aclaró Yunan.

\- ¿Estamos… vivos? – Preguntó el peli púrpura, tratando de sentarse en la cama, aunque estaba muy débil aún.

\- Para nuestra desgracia, _su tonteza_ – Judar fue quien le respondió, mientras le daba un mordisco a su melocotón que trajo consigo – El _chibi_ los salvó, a todos –

\- Fue también decisión de Alibaba – refutó el peliazul – Les pido por favor no hagan ningún alboroto. Ya se terminó nuestra batalla, vivamos en paz –

Sinbad sintió la molestia recorrerle la espina dorsal. Aun no lograba su cometido, se sentía iracundo con solo pensar que tendría que volver a luchar por sobrevivir en ese momento – No seas iluso, Aladdin – masculló.

\- Mi nieto dice cosas muy graciosas – agregó David, quien sí pudo sentarse en la cama donde reposaba, afirmando su espalda en la muralla tras él – Hola, Aladdin – saludó con una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa.

\- Se me hace raro tener a alguien de mi familia vivo – el aludido se rascó una mejilla, nervioso – Espero podamos llevarnos bien, abuelo – recalcó sonriendo.

\- No creas que podrán retenernos aquí por mucho tiempo – interfirió Arba, aun recostada pero con la cara casi deforme por su maldad contenida – Judar-kun, ¿Por qué no ayudas a esta triste maga oscura? – Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa que trataba de ser maternal.

\- ¿Cuál maga oscura? No veo ninguna – alzó su mirada y miró alrededor, juguetón – Tu _rukh_ es blanco – señaló las avecillas dando vueltas por ahí.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! – Miró en todas direcciones, tratando de ver las avecillas, pero no podía distinguirlas.

\- Es inútil que lo intentes – por fin, Ugo había hablado. Llevaba un poco más de ropa, y gracias a la magia, volvió su piel a un tono normal – Ustedes tres… Ahora son simples y corrientes humanos que nunca más podrán utilizar magia – sentenció, sorprendiendo a los magi – Modifiqué sus cuerpos y tienen una cantidad mínima de _rukh_ blanco en ustedes suficientes para vivir lo que resta de sus vidas mortales. Esta será su sentencia divina por sus acciones – se cruzó de brazos, bastante serio.

\- ¿Qué harán con nosotros? – Sinbad entendió que todo se había acabado para ellos. Sólo le quedaba ver si pasaría sus días en una celda o al menos podría ver la luz del sol.

\- Eso es algo que Alibaba tiene que decidir – Aladdin se acercó hasta la cama del anterior rey de Sindria – Mañana será su coronación y anunciará a todo el mundo sus destinos. Nosotros le aconsejamos y tratamos de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero fue imposible hacerlo recapacitar – suspiró resignado, mientras servía un vaso de agua y ayudaba a Sinbad a sentarse en la cama para que pudiera beber.

El ex general bebió todo el vaso – Muchas gracias – entregó el artículo en las manos del magi, notando el anillo en el dedo del mayor – Veo que no perdiste el tiempo – sonrió - ¿Quién es la afortunada? – Preguntó amigable.

El menor se sonrojó al verse descubierto – Afortunado, dirás – aclaró – No lo creerás incluso si te lo digo –

\- Sorpréndeme – desafió Sinbad, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿No se te ocurre quién, _su tonteza_? – Judar le dio un último mordisco a su durazno, usando la mano donde portaba un anillo idéntico al de Aladdin. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

El peli púrpura quedó boquiabierto, y algo pálido al verlo. Aladdin se rió suavemente. Incluso David y Arba quedaron perplejos al saber la noticia, aún más que el saber que no podría usar magia nunca más.

Sintieron una risa cruzar la habitación y llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Alibaba se divertía al ver las expresiones de todos, y no pudo evitar seguir en silencio escuchando la conversación que ocurría a escasos metros de distancia de su cama.

\- ¡Deberías poder ver tu cara, Sinbad! – Le salían lágrimas de tanto reírse – Lo siento, no quería interrumpir su conversación – trató de calmarse abrazando su estómago, pero le parecía imposible.

\- Compórtate, Alibaba-kun – le reprendió Morgiana con una sonrisa en su cara. También había disfrutado la escena anterior.

\- ¡Tú también te reíste, Morgiana! – Le reclamó el rubio. Se calmó un poco y trató de guardar la compostura – Me alegra que estén bien. Fue una buena batalla, Sinbad, David, Arba – les llamó por sus nombres, muy serio.

\- Alibaba-kun – le llamó su amigo, para evitar que dijera algo más. El rubio entendió el mensaje – Por ahora, las visitas y todo aquel que entre a esta habitación están restringidas. Si necesitan algo, pídanlo a Morg-san y ella se encargará de comunicarlo – explicó, mientras se acercaba al grupo y caminaba hacia la puerta de salida – Nos vemos mañana – se despidió alzando la mano, seguido de los magi y Ugo, sin dar paso a que pudieran decir algo más.

Salieron al pasillo y caminaron unos metros, dejando a los guardias instrucciones claras sobre las visitas y que sólo debían comunicarse con la fanalis. Los dos robustos hombres asintieron y siguieron en su posición, estoicos. Cuando por fin se alejaron, el peliazul se acercó a una muralla y afirmó su espalda, soltando un suspiro. Silenciosamente, Judar les dio una señal a los otros para que los dejaran solos. Asintieron y se marcharon, con la mirada cargada de preocupación.

\- Estuviste bien, _chibi_ – el pelinegro le tomó las manos, infundiéndole la confianza suficiente para reafirmar sus palabras.

\- No fue fácil mantener la compostura, Judar-kun – cerró sus ojos, cansado.

\- ¿Será que algún día dejes de tratarme con tanto formalismo, enano? – se acercó a los labios del menor para robarle un beso.

\- No lo creo – respondió cuando terminaron de besarse, abriendo lentamente sus párpados – Te amo, Judar – susurró, tocando su frente con la del mayor, dándole en el gusto con el nombre.

\- Yo también te amo, Aladdin – sonrió sincero al escuchar su nombre en la boca del otro.

Volvieron a caminar con rumbo incierto, tomados de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados. Ahora que todos sabían de su compromiso, no temían mostrar al mundo que eran una feliz pareja. No sabían lo que el futuro les llevaría, y preferían construirlo con buenas y malas decisiones.

El resto del día alistaron los últimos detalles de la ceremonia del día siguiente. Se encargaron personalmente de la cobertura del evento, con muchos artefactos mágicos que ayudarían en la transmisión de la coronación. Los trajes ya estaban listos y preparados, agradeciendo la celeridad de los artesanos del imperio Kou y de otros países. Todo el interés en tan magna sucesión y el fin a una época de guerras, del ámbito que fueran, tenían ansiosos a los habitantes de aquel mundo.

La noche llegó cálida. Cada uno se retiró a sus aposentos, incluyendo a la joven pareja que, fundidos en un abrazo, pudieron conciliar el sueño tras muestras de cariño sin relaciones sexuales de por medio. Simplemente, la comodidad de los brazos del otro, con sonrisas satisfechas.

* * *

 _No diré mucho en estas notas, dado que lo haré en el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Sigan leyendo!_


	5. Capítulo 5 - Dos ceremonias (Parte 1)

_Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí el segundo capítulo. Mi nivel de maldad será enorme cuando lean en qué parte dejé esta primera parte del capítulo ***risa malévola***_

 _ **Disclaimer:** MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece. La fantástica historia es obra y gracia de _**Shinobu Ohtaka** _. Sueño con que la autora se apiade de mi alma y haga cánon el JudAla!_

 _Cualquier error tipográfico o gramatical fue involuntario. No está beteado y lo revisé varias veces._

* * *

Despertaron temprano, incluso antes que las doncellas y sirvientes encargados de hacerlo. Fueron al baño privado del que disponían, limpiando con dedicación sus cuerpos, entre diversas caricias románticas y besos furtivos, además de miradas cómplices. Todo en el más absoluto silencio, roto por el sonido del agua y luego por las aves trinando en el exterior.

Sus trajes eran majestuosos. Ambos eran de fina seda, cómodos y que resaltaban sus figuras. Con la ayuda del otro, trenzaron su cabello como habitualmente lo hacían, luego de secarlo minuciosamente con toallas y la ayuda de un poco de magia de calor. Judar vestía un traje de dos piezas de impecable negro con bordados con hilo de plata. En la parte superior tenía el símbolo del imperio Kou en el costado izquierdo, cerca de su corazón. En la espalda, llevaba el símbolo representativo de la sabiduría de Solomón con su estrella de ocho puntas de dos cuadrados perfectos superpuestos encerrados en cuatro circunferencias concéntricas, además de muchos detalles en el espacio entre los círculos, donde podían apreciarse diversos animales y personas, algunas runas y símbolos mágicos. Llevaba el vientre descubierto, y sus pantalones eran de igual color negro con bordes de plata, sin símbolos llamativos, además de sus siempre descalzos pies. De sus adornos habituales, sólo usaría el collarín de oro, dejando de lado las que usaba en sus extremidades.

Aladdin vistió el traje que mandaron a hacer para él. Era una larga túnica blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho. Todos los bordes estaban ataviados con bordados de oro. Al costado izquierdo llevaba un símbolo de una luna creciente. Al verlo su mirada fue melancólica, porque recordó que era igual al adorno de oro que utilizaba su padre en las memorias de Alma Torán. Consideró un lindo gesto de parte de Judar que recordara algo así. Decidió que adoptaría el símbolo como la distinción de su familia, para recordar en algo a aquel rey que era en realidad su padre. Sus piernas poco se distinguían por lo ataviado del traje, pero al menos era fresco ante aquel día caluroso. Usaría unas sandalias cómodas que prepararon especialmente para esa ocasión, aunque prefería ir descalzo como habitualmente lo hacía.

\- Te ves fantástico – Judar elogió la vista que tenía frente a él – Pensé en que usaras algo de dos piezas, pero luego recordé esa cicatriz que tienes y no soporto que el resto la vea aparte de mi – admitió, un poco molesto – Pero aun falta algo – dijo, mientras se dirigió al armario, donde guardaba una caja rectangular no muy grande – Ábrela. Es para ti –

La caja estaba sobre la mesa de la habitación. Curioso, el peliazul se acercó hasta ella y la abrió con cuidado. En su interior, había una fina diadema de oro. Era sencilla, aunque en la parte posterior tenía un óvalo con dos puntas, tanto arriba como abajo. No tenía ninguna joya, pero a Aladdin se le hizo hermosa al sólo verla, incluso haciéndolo derramar algunas lágrimas – Es igual al símbolo que usaba mi madre – se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un sollozo y escondiendo esa sonrisa feliz.

\- Pensé que te gustaría, por eso la envié a hacer – se llevó una mano a la nuca, sin saber cómo tomar la reacción del menor, nervioso – Si no te gusta… -

\- Es perfecta. Me encanta – le interrumpió el menor. Tomó la joya que siempre llevaba en la frente y la quitó con cuidado, para darle espacio a la diadema – Muchas gracias, Judar-kun – le sonrió, sobándose los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas que habían escapado involuntariamente.

El pelinegro suspiró, luego curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, satisfecho. Prefirió no volver a reprenderlo por el honorífico en su nombre. De a poco, haría que se acostumbrara a que le llamara por su nombre nada más, sin necesidad de distinciones – Vamos, es hora – le extendió una mano, para luego salir de la habitación.

Aladdin llevaba su bastón, y Judar su varita atada a la cintura. Ambos iban muy calmados hasta su destino que estaba en el otro extremo del palacio: la enfermería. Por la hora que era y la proximidad del evento, un contingente de más de veinte soldados del imperio estaba formado en el pasillo, esperándoles. Ahí se encontraron con los otros dos magi y Ugo. Las vestimentas de ellos eran similares a las de Aladdin, incluyendo el símbolo en la espalda. Luego de los saludos de protocolo, el menor abrió la puerta y la dejó así. En el interior de la habitación ya estaba todo dispuesto con los prisioneros. Alibaba había sido trasladado la noche anterior a una habitación distinta, por lo que solo quedaban ellos tres ahí, además de dos doncellas y Kouen Ren, encargado de vigilarles con sus contenedores metálicos.

\- ¿Están listos? – Preguntó por formalidad, porque los vio vestidos con las túnicas blancas que usarían ese día. Sólo tenían un cinto de distinto color, para distinguirlos, pero era la misma vestimenta para los tres. Los tres asintieron a su pregunta, por lo que exclamó con voz autoritaria - ¡Pueden llevarlos! –

En el acto, cinco personas ingresaron, con ropas formales. Eran Hakuryuu y sus hermanos Kouha, Koumei. También estaba Hakuei y la emperatriz Kougyoku.

\- El imperio Kou toma custodia de los prisioneros, en nombre del gran concejo Magi – los seis, incluyendo Kouen, dieron un saludo formal a los magi. Luego fueron hasta donde estaban los otros y se dividieron en parejas; Koumei y Kouha estaban con Arba, Kouen y Kougyoku con Sinbad y Hakuryuu con Hakuei tomaron a David. Pusieron grilletes en sus manos y piernas, luego pasaron cadenas que terminaban a la derecha e izquierda, tomadas por cada extremo para que no intentaran moverse. En la otra mano, cada uno de los Ren llevaba su contenedor metálico, evitando así que intentaran cualquier acción peligrosa. Los tomaron con cuidado, y avanzaron en conjunto. Afuera, los soldados formaron dos filas al lado de ellos, caminando al paso lento de los convictos. En la retaguardia iban todos los magi.

Llegaron hasta el patio central del palacio, donde todos estaban reunidos, incluyendo Alibaba en su traje de rey, de blanco perfecto, joyas y bordados de oro. Llevaba una capa roja fuego con dorado, cubriendo su espalda, con el mismo símbolo que llevaban los magi en sus trajes.

Judar llevó su mano hasta la varita, para agitarla y murmurar un hechizo sencillo – Agradecería que todos se acercaran, incluyendo a la madre dragón – pidió amable. Su voz se escuchó más fuerte, gracias a la magia de amplificación de sonido que usó – Los llevaremos hasta el lugar de la ceremonia. Gracias por viajar en transportes mágicos de Judar-sama – bromeó el pelinegro, mientras agitaba su varita y Koumei activaba su habilidad para mezclarlas.

Solo Judar conocía el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Preparó todo, y se aseguró que nadie supiera cómo llegar a excepción que sea por medio de su magia. Todos los materiales usados en la construcción del lugar y los artefactos mágicos fueron transportados por él, y la gente que trabajó en todo tenía que pasar con él para poder ir o venir. Cuando el transporte finalizó, llegaron hasta una planicie, rodeada de césped y algunos árboles que daban sombra. Había mandado a construir un enorme escenario de madera a diversos carpinteros y artesanos, quienes se encargaron de hacer un fantástico lugar. Había mesas y sillas frente al escenario alto, donde había un sitial y otros cuatro asientos a su lado. Tras el escenario una muralla de roca firme donde caía una cascada, sin llegar a mojar o salpicar a donde estaban ellos pero lo suficientemente cerca para hacer fresco y evitar un calor excesivo por el clima.

\- Sobre cada silla encontrarán sus nombres escritos, dispuestos así para que puedan distribuirse sin problemas – La voz de Judar volvía a escucharse por el lugar. Vio que con el ajetreo, algunas personas intentaron acercarse a los prisioneros – Por favor, no se acerquen a los prisioneros. Siguen bajo custodia del imperio, aún en este territorio – advirtió. Los generales y reyes aliados de Sindria quisieron acercarse a Sinbad.

\- ¡Estamos en el reino de Sindria! ¡No tienes derecho alguno sobre ellos! – Ja'far protestó molesto, conociendo de inmediato donde estaban.

\- No, Ja'far – el mismo Sinbad negó sutil con la cabeza – Esta isla… Lo recuerdo – miró hacia la cascada, luego los árboles y reconoció cada detalle del lugar. Según sus propios recuerdos, poco había cambiado de la vegetación, estaba casi tan inmaculado como la última vez que le vio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el ex visir, visiblemente preocupado.

\- Toda esta isla y el mar alrededor en un rango de cincuenta kilómetros es de Judar – respondió el peli púrpura – Es un territorio independiente del reino de Sindria desde hace más de diez años. Se lo di a Judar cuando supe que era un magi – relató, sintiendo la brisa marina – No creí que conservarías el derecho y título que te entregué –

\- ¿Y rechazar una isla completa? – Alzó una ceja el pelinegro, mientras metía su mano al bolso mágica que siempre traía consigo, sacando un pergamino enrollado de él – Aquí tienes – se lo lanzó al peli plateado – ¿Estás satisfecho? – cruzó sus brazos – Me lo devuelves, no lo estropees – sonrió ladino.

\- Nunca me dijiste que tenías una isla – Aladdin le habló al oído con voz neutra, se debatía entre celos, molestia e impresión.

\- Tenemos – corrigió el mayor – Y no la necesité nunca. La dejé tal cual como estaba durante mucho tiempo. Ahora podemos darle un uso, juntos – le tomó de la mano, muy sutil.

El antiguo asesino no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza el papel en sus manos. Era cierto, incluso tenía la firma de Sinbad y el sello de cera impreso en él. La última posibilidad que tuvo de liberar a su antiguo aliado y amigo se había esfumado. Sólo le restaba esperar un poco más hasta saber cuál sería su final y luego rogar clemencia con Alibaba.

Se disiparon en los múltiples asientos disponibles. Había algunos cientos de asientos vacíos y mesas desiertas. Alibaba fue llevado por Yunan y Titus hacia un costado del escenario armado. Ugo se fue a sentar a una mesa cercana donde encontró su nombre. Le llamó la atención que había otros puestos libres, aunque los nombres asignados estaban tapados con otro papel encima. Sonrió de pensarlo, era una sorpresa bastante obvia.

De pronto, se sintió la fuerte presencia de magia acumulada. Eran portales de transferencia activándose simultáneamente, llevando consigo a varias personas desde distintas partes del mundo, todas conversando tranquilamente y armando un alboroto suave. Los sirvientes y doncellas salieron a atender a los recién llegados y servir algo fresco para refrescarse del sol radiante, solamente capeado por sombrillas que daban sombra en sus asientos, pero que no eran suficientes.

Cuando todas las mesas se completaron, con sus sillas respectivas, solo esperaban que diera comienzo la ceremonia. Un movimiento sutil de la varita de Judar activó los dispositivos mágicos que transmitirían la ceremonia alrededor del mundo. Se enfocaba al escenario y otras posiciones, alternando la visión entre las cámaras. Algunos magos estaban a cargo de controlar el ciclo de cambio y preocuparse que no hubiese falla. Volvió a susurrar su hechizo para que pudieran escucharle claramente. Lo mismo hizo Yunan y Titus con sus báculos, apuntando sobre el público.

Una mirada cargada de seguridad por parte de Judar le dio pie a Aladdin para comenzar, ya ubicado a los pies del escenario. A su derecha estaba el pelinegro, a su izquierda, los otros dos magi que le acompañaban – A todo el mundo, buenas tardes y gracias por su tiempo – comenzó su discurso, haciendo que las múltiples voces se apagaran rápidamente, obteniendo la atención necesaria.

'Hoy es un día especial. Hoy termina una era de conflictos y segregación causada por años de diferencias entre culturas y sociedades distintas. Hoy, es el día en que damos un paso importante hacia un futuro lleno de luz y esperanzas renovadas.

¡Nosotros, los cuatro magi del mundo, coronamos a un único rey, conquistador de la celda de Amon! ¡Larga y próspera vida al reinado de Alibaba Saluja, príncipe de Balbadd y ahora rey del mundo entero!'

Una ronda de aplausos y vítores se escucharon por todo el lugar. Alibaba se sonrojó un poco por el discurso, pero sabía que era su momento de subir al escenario. Caminó con paso firme, subiendo cada peldaño, seguido de los cuatro magi que iban tras él. Se ubicó en el centro, mientras Aladdin iba a su espalda, los otros tres se pusieron frente a él, dándole la espalda al público. Ahí, pudo distinguirse el símbolo en sus espaldas, majestuoso y reluciente ante la luz del sol. Los tres principales se agacharon, poniendo una rodilla casi en el suelo. Cada uno tenía en su mano sus artículos mágicos; Judar con su varita al frente, Yunan y Titus con sus báculos sujetos con firmeza en la mano derecha.

\- Yunan, gran magi guardián de la Gran Falla –

\- Titus Alexius, gran magi del imperio Reim –

\- Judar, gran magi y oráculo del imperio Kou –

Cada uno recitó con voz seria – Te reconocemos como el nuevo rey, sucesor de Solomón Jehoahaz Abraham, y te coronamos en su nombre, cumpliendo nuestro deber. Estamos a su servicio – sus voces sincronizadas resonaron por todo el lugar y el mundo entero, enmudeciendo los corazones dudosos. Al terminar de decir sus palabras, sus varitas resonaron, incluyendo el cayado de Aladdin. El _rukh_ comenzó a acumularse sobre ellos, brillando incluso ante los ojos de los no magos, siendo capaces de ver las avecillas reunidas. Un objeto se formó tras el paso de unos segundos, descendiendo lentamente. Era el adorno de oro que utilizó Salomón durante gran parte de su vida en su cabello.

Aladdin clavó su báculo en el suelo usando un poco de fuerza. Luego, alzó sus manos en el cielo, tomando con suavidad y sintiendo la calidez que emanaba el _rukh_ que se iba dispersando poco a poco – Esto era del rey Salomón, y ahora será entregado a ti, para que gobiernes sobre todos y nos lleves a un futuro mejor – su voz era calmada.

\- Muchas gracias, príncipe Aladdin – respondió Alibaba, contra todo protocolo.

Terminó de poner el adorno en el cabello rubio del espadachín. Dos estandartes fueron levantados tras el escenario, de perfecto blanco. En ellos, estaba el símbolo en las espaldas de los magi y en la capa del ya coronado rey.

El peliazul tomó de nuevo su báculo y se alejó de su amigo, ubicándose a la izquierda del pelinegro, adoptando la misma posición.

\- Rey nuestro – Judar habló con voz grave – Hay **dos** asuntos que debe atender de forma inmediata – informó, llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿Qué asuntos son tan urgentes? – Preguntó, sabiendo que era parte de lo que se debía hacer. Aunque sólo se le había informado de una situación, no dos.

\- ¿Cuál será su decisión respecto a los prisioneros, el antiguo rey de Sindria, y sus dos colaboradores? – esta vez fue Titus quien habló.

\- Díganme, consejo magi, ¿Qué acción debería tomar con ellos? – Cuestionó de forma neutra.

\- Nuestro consejo es y será que sean encarcelados de por vida – Yunan alzó la cabeza, esperando que desistiera de la idea que tenía aun en mente el nuevo rey.

La sangre de varios se heló al escuchar lo que sugirieron los cuatro magi. Era bastante cruel y, por no decir menos, sospechoso, que quisiera encarcelar a un hombre que había logrado un gran periodo de paz y prosperidad en el mundo entero, sentando las bases de la sociedad actual.

Los segundos que pasaban en silencio eran aterradores. Sin embargo, Alibaba habló – No tomaré sus consejos, concejo magi – manifestó, fijando su mirada en los tres prisioneros – Cada uno tendrá una sentencia justa – reveló. Ja'far y los otros aliados de Sinbad se pusieron de pie rápidamente, expectantes – Arba – se dirigió a la mujer primero – Serás sentenciada a confinamiento en el palacio del imperio Kou. Su conocimiento y sabiduría será utilizado en hacer crecer y apoyar a la familia que vive en ese lugar, y será supervisada y vigilada por la familia real – vociferó, desencajando las mandíbulas de varios – David Jehoahaz Abraham – ahora fijó su mirada en el hombre mayor – Serás sentenciado a ser el abuelo del príncipe y mi amigo Aladdin, tu nieto de sangre. Aprenderás a continuar una familia, a amar y ser amado, y utilizarás tus cientos de años para ganarte un lugar en Reim, donde serás confinado en todo su amplio territorio. Serás supervisado por una escuadrilla de fanalis y te reportarás con Aladdin – terminó con él, dejando aún más perplejos a los asistentes – Sinbad, el aventurero y conquistador – suavizó su mirada dorada – Volverás a Sindria, con todos tus derechos plenos como rey y líder de la alianza que formaste, además de recuperar tu compañía radicada en Parthevia. Serás el encargado de la economía del mundo, y ayudar a todos quienes lo necesiten. Serás supervisado por tus asesores y por el gran concejo magi – sonrió, terminando así su primer juicio. Apuntó con su contenedor metálico hacia ellos, blandiendo su espada, rompiendo los grilletes y cadenas que les apresaban.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, rey Alibaba! – Exclamó Ja'far, con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras corría a abrazar a su antiguo rey. Todos los generales hicieron una reverencia y juntaron sus manos en el saludo formal acostumbrado.

El público estalló en júbilo, especialmente los habitantes en el lejano reino del eterno verano, agradeciendo su misericordia y buena voluntad. No cabían en sí de la alegría, y menos aún lo hacían los ex convictos. En silencio, y en el fondo de sus corazones, agradecían la singularidad que representaba aquel muchacho de cabellos dorados como el oro.

Luego de escasos minutos, todos tomaron asiento nuevamente. Sinbad, David y Arba se sentaron en la mesa de Ugo, donde sus nombres estaban escritos en las sillas desocupadas.

\- Mi rey, aun queda un asunto importante – Judar llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que volviera a hacer silencio en el lugar.

\- ¿Cuál será ese asunto? – Preguntó, curioso.

\- Como bien sabe usted, majestad, hace unos días formalicé mi relación con Aladdin – comenzó a hablar – Deseo que celebre nuestra boda ahora mismo, teniendo la única potestad para unirnos en esta ceremonia – volvió a agachar la cabeza.

* * *

 _¡No-puede-ser!_

 _Sí. Lo dejé ahí a propósito única y exclusivamente para la emoción de quien lee, porque en lo personal me encanta la adrenalina de esperar día a día a que suban un capítulo que sé que quiero leer._

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Y a los que no comentan, pero leen, también se los agradezco!_

 _Por cierto: la distribución de los príncipes de Kou entre los prisioneros fue planificada para que se quedaran con el que menos conflicto personal tienen._

 _¡Cuídense mucho!_


	6. Capítulo 5 - Dos ceremonias (Parte 2)

_¡Sí! ¡Pueden enviarme sus cartas bombas, con veneno y químicos!_

 _Me había prometido subir esto luego de año nuevo, pero no tardarme más de dos o tres días. Al final, sucedieron tantas cosas en mi casa que me olvidé por completo. Como recompensa, les dejo el desenlace de esta peculiar ceremonia ***risas* ¡Espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad, un buen año nuevo y que los reyes magos han visitado sus hogares!** (En mi caso, no celebramos a los reyes, así que me quedo con Navidad solamente jajajaja)_

 _ **blue kirito:** Te entiendo cuando dices que se siente corto. Me pasa habitualmente jajajaja espero este capítulo te guste!_

 _ **Sakura-Selene:** Sinceramente, mi historia se basa antes de saber que en el manga los cuatro iban con rumbo al palacio sagrado. En mi mente, solo fueron Alibaba y Aladdin, por lo que tendría que replantear toda la idea basal para hacerlo cuadrar al cánon. Sin embargo, si hay algo en lo que sí tengo similitud con la obra es que el palacio quedará inutilizable, así que nada ni nadie controlará el flujo del rukh. Sobre los prisioneros, Alibaba entendió que el castigo de Ugo era más que suficiente. Sin los medios, ellos tres no podrían enfrentarse a los magi y al rey. Por mucho que lo intentaran, cuatro magi y el círculo de confianza que tienen es suficiente para protegerlos. Por ende, dejarlos libres y haciendo uso de sus cerebros es lo mejor que puede hacer._

 _ **Guest:** Y sí, es MPREG por petición del público! Aunque igual ya tenía la historia armada con los hijos de esta linda pareja. Serán muy lindos!_

 _Ahora, habiendo contestado sus lindos y amorosos comentarios, les dejo con el siempre fiel..._

 _ **Disclaimer:** MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece. La fantástica historia es obra y gracia de _**Shinobu Ohtaka** _. Sueño con que la autora se apiade de mi alma y haga cánon el JudAla!_

 _Gracias también a todos los follow y favorites! ***corazón para todos***_

* * *

Perfecto. Judar había lanzado la bomba. Todos estaban con la mandíbula abierta, sorprendidos. Otros con cara de póker. Los más resistentes sudaban cómicamente. Alibaba no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal petición. No era un sacerdote, así que no tenía idea de cómo celebrar una boda.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! – El estruendo del público no esperó mucho en estallar, trayendo consigo murmullos y voces que estaban totalmente confundidas. Les costaba creer que aquel magi iracundo y grosero fuera a formar una alianza de por vida con otro magi, en el mismo día de la coronación. El menor parecía un muerto viviendo, su alma amenazaba con salir de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

\- Estás… ¿Seguro? – Preguntó Alibaba – Digo, sé que se aman – se apresuró a decir cuando vio la mirada molesta del pelinegro, gesticulando con sus manos – Pero no creo que este sea el ambiente en donde quieres celebrar tu matrimonio – aclaró, tratando de sonar convincente.

Una vena se resaltó en la frente del oráculo - ¿Me permite, majestad? – Hizo el además de ponerse de pie.

\- Claro, pueden levantarse – permitió a todos, dado que debían de doler las piernas de estar tanto tiempo acuclillados.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie, aun dándole la espalda al público. Gracias a los objetos mágicos que transmitían y diversas pantallas proyectadas en el cielo podía ver lo que sucedía en el escenario y escucharles claramente – Elegí este lugar específicamente porque es mi casa – anunció Judar, muy serio – Organicé cada aspecto de esta ceremonia sólo por este motivo – enumeró, apretando los dientes - ¡Quiero que me cases con el enano ahora mismo, maldito unicornio real! – Amenazó, alzando su varita para crear dos inmensos portales mágicos.

Un portal fue abierto sobre ellos, haciendo caer una estructura de cuatro pilares, alta, de madera tallada y enchapados de oro, con pintura azul y celeste en varios dibujos. Con más de tres metros de alto, la enorme edificación caía con suavidad y se ensamblaba a la perfección con el escenario.

El segundo portal se abrió en un costado, llevando consigo diversas personas con ropas distintas del imperio Kou, Sindria y otros países, cargando algunos adornos florales, alimentos para un banquete capaz de alimentar a un país entero y algunos cofres cerrados. Incluso había una orquesta entre las personas que cruzaban el portal, llevando instrumentos de todo tipo, y bailarines tradicionales.

\- ¿Sabías que hay mucha gente en el mundo que pasa hambre? – Titus le reclamó al pelinegro, ofuscado por la pomposidad de los platillos que veía desfilar frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Quién pasará hambre hoy? – Contestó Judar, alzando una ceja molesto mientras apuntaba su varita a una pantalla en el cielo - ¡Esta es _**nuestra**_ fiesta y celebrarán todos! – Afirmó, mientras la pantalla se subdividía mostrando diversas partes del mundo donde los portales se abrían uno tras otro, llevando consigo personas cargadas de alimentos y bebidas. La sonrisa satisfecha de Judar era suficiente para calmar los corazones de sus compañeros – Algún uso debía darle a los tesoros de los calabozos que ayudé a conquistar – explicó, alzando sus hombros, despreocupado, pero sin perder la concentración. Estaba abriendo y cerrando portales simultáneamente, guiado y amado por el _rukh_ en todo momento.

Aladdin reaccionó abrazando sutilmente por la cintura al pelinegro, dejando su cabeza reposar en el hombro – Te esforzaste mucho – dijo casual.

\- Quiero que sea perfecto para ti – le respondió, tomando sus brazos con sus manos, disfrutando el contacto - ¿Nos casarás entonces, rey unicornio? – Preguntó al recién coronado.

\- ¿Eh? – Alibaba se señaló a sí mismo – Supongo, aunque no tengo idea de cómo oficiar una boda – admitió, riendo nervioso.

\- Nosotros te guiaremos – Yunan y Titus presentaron sus respetos y apoyo incondicional.

\- Entonces, hagámoslo – sonrió abiertamente.

Las preparaciones estaban listas en las mesas y los invitados ya comenzaban a beber algunos vinos y licores servidos. Alrededor del mundo, todos miraban divertidos y emocionados la ceremonia que comenzaba a gestarse, agradeciendo el gesto solidario del oráculo del imperio Kou.

Kouha y Hakuryuu raptaron a Aladdin del escenario, mientras que Kougyoku y Hakuei se llevaron a Judar a otro lugar. Les entregaron dos finas capas de seda blanca con bordes de rojo y celeste para cada uno. Llevaban un símbolo en la espalda; la de Aladdin tenía un bordado dorado con la forma de la luna creciente en el centro, en cambio, la de Judar tenía bordado un sol hecho de plata.

Kouen fue por Ugo y lo llevó con Aladdin. Sería en encargado de llevarlo hasta el podio, como la persona familiar más cercana al menor – Te ves digno de un cuento de hadas, con príncipes y dragones – bromeó el guardián, haciendo sonrojar al pequeño.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, Ugo-kun –

\- Estoy seguro que tu padre y tu madre igual te acompañan este día – afirmó el mayor, mientras veía el _rukh_ revoloteando cerca de ellos – Estarían orgullosos de su hijo – le ordenó algunos mechones del rebelde cabello que le recordaba tanto a Salomón – Anda, vamos. No hagas esperar a tu futuro marido –

Le quitó el báculo que llevaba y lo portó en su mano izquierda. Con su brazo derecho en forma de jarra dejó que el menor pasara su brazo para llevarlo caminando muy solemne hasta la plataforma principal.

Ahí, en la cima, Judar le esperaba con su vestimenta y le pareció que era la vista más hermosa que pudo haber pedido. De fondo, la cascada y el sol en lo alto, con la madre dragón en silencio descansando y observando cada momento sucedido. Su amigo Alibaba recibía algunas instrucciones al oído por parte de Titus, quien fue instruido como sacerdote durante mucho tiempo. Una suave música acompañaba el momento, con los ojos de todos puestos en su caminata lenta y firme. Unos nervios comenzaron a invadirle conforme más avanzaba.

\- Has pasado por cosas terribles y peores. No tienes que estar nervioso – escuchó que le dijo su padrino de boda.

\- Estoy ansioso. Es el mejor día de mi vida – susurró, sabiendo que si alzaba más la voz sería escuchado por todos debido a la magia que aun estaba sobre ellos.

\- Entonces disfrútalo, y se feliz. Has crecido con bien, Aladdin –

Sin notarlo, aquella breve charla le distrajo lo suficiente para llegar hasta la escalera que le llevaría hasta la parte superior. Ugo le ayudó a subir con calma, solo escuchando el suave sonido que hacía su báculo al tocar cada peldaño de madera. Cuando llegaron a la misma altura que el resto, Ugo le soltó y le brindó un abrazo y un beso paternal en la frente, sonriéndole.

El menor contestó con una sonrisa y le dejó ahí. Sus pies instintivamente le llevaron hasta el lugar donde estaba Judar, quien le extendió su mano izquierda que tomó con su derecha, sin soltarle. Notó con disimulo que al otro lado del escenario, en una esquina, estaba Hakuryuu y Morgiana, sosteniendo dos almohadillas, con una mano arriba y la otra abajo, tapando algo en sus palmas.

Alibaba los miraba inquisidoramente. Luego, cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Lo soltó y repitió el proceso unas cinco veces.

\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! – La nula paciencia del pelinegro hizo que saltaran algunas risas desde el público asistente, y en las casas de algunos también.

\- ¡Me estoy haciendo la idea que mi mejor amigo se va a casar! – Exclamó el otro, como un niño pequeño, gesticulando con sus manos y brazos - ¡Tú no eres precisamente la mejor persona del mundo! ¿Sabes? – Puso sus brazos en jarra, con un puchero infantil.

\- ¡Maldito unicornio! ¡No tienes derecho a opinar de nuestra relación! – El oráculo iba a acercarse para golpearlo, pero recordó que no iba a soltar la mano del peliazul por nada en el mundo.

\- ¡Aladdin! – El rubio le llamó con fuerza en su voz - ¿Quieres casarte con este sujeto malhumorado, impaciente, agresivo, escuálido y con aspecto andrógino? – Enumeró cada uno de los defectos del pelinegro que se clavaron como dagas por su espalda.

\- Sí, lo acepto – Sonrió el menor, sin siquiera importarle el reclamo inconsciente de su amigo.

\- Y tú, Judar – le miró fijamente al pelinegro - ¿Aceptas casarte con este niñato pervertido adorador de pechos grandes, travieso, irresponsable y nerd? –

\- Claro, es todo lo contrario a mi – afirmó el mayor, apretando el agarre en la mano del otro.

\- Bueno, entonces – suspiró, rascándose el puente de su nariz – ¿Dónde están los anillos? –

Se acercaron tanto Hakuryuu como Morgiana, sacando sus manos para mostrar hermosos anillos de oro creados por encargo del pelinegro. Tenían la forma de dos cordeles trenzados que formaban un nudo muy particular y sobre este había una preciosa gema; un rubí para Aladdin, un zafiro para Judar. El interior del anillo era liso y estaba grabado en el interior los nombres de cada uno, además de la fecha de aquel día. El primer día del nuevo rey.

El sol negro tomó el que tenía la gema rubí como sus ojos, y lo puso con delicadeza en el dedo anular izquierdo del menor. Aladdin repitió la acción con el anillo restante. Ambos se miraron en todo momento, sin quitar la vista cargada de amor entre los dos.

\- Príncipe Aladdin, oráculo Judar – Alibaba les llamó, haciendo que voltearan a verle. Quitó la capa de los hombros de Aladdin y la dobló en dos, entregándosela a Titus. Luego removió la de Judar, hizo lo mismo que la anterior, pero se la entregó a Yunan. Los dos magis rodearon a la pareja y ofrecieron las capas, cruzadas en posición a ellos. Judar tomó la que tenía en sus hombros y la puso en Aladdin. El peliazul imitó el gesto, entregándole la suya al pelinegro – Los declaro unidos en sagrado matrimonio, por el resto de sus vidas, y que ni la muerte los separe. Espero tener muchos sobrinos de parte de ustedes – sentenció con voz firme – Pueden besarse – les murmuró, tapando un costado de su boca.

No terminó de decirlo cuando la feliz pareja se acercó y se besaron, cerrando los ojos para recordar la sensación del momento en sus almas. De sus cuerpos, una luz emanó y el _rukh_ del lugar resplandeció de forma anormal, siendo capaz de manifestarse para todos, incluso en los dispositivos mágicos que transmitían la ceremonia.

\- Muchas felicidades, hijo – pudo escucharse una voz masculina por el lugar.

Tanto Ugo como la madre Dragón se sorprendieron de escucharlo de nuevo. Probablemente, era una manifestación única de parte del rey Salomón.

\- Estamos muy felices por tu valor, Judar – una segunda voz pudo apreciarse, esta vez dirigida al pelinegro, que no supo reconocerla pero sintió una calidez única, como un abrazo fraternal.

Los ojos de Alibaba brillaban con intensidad, igual que el de la pareja. Pudieron ver, entre el _rukh_ acumulado en el cielo, las figuras de tres personas. Eran los padres del pelinegro y Salomón. Los tres sonreían y se despidieron agitando sus manos, dispersando el _rukh_ blanco.

\- Fue un lindo gesto de su parte – comentó natural el rubio.

Tanto Judar como Aladdin dejaron salir una lágrima de felicidad, con sus sonrisas pegadas en sus labios.

\- ¡Que comience la fiesta! – Ordenó contento el nuevo rey, haciendo que el público aplaudiera y lanzara gritos de felicitaciones a los recién casados.

Los magi fueron a ocupar sus asientos ubicados a los lados del rey. El resto se acomodó en sus mesas y la comida iba y venía. La música alegraba los corazones, incluso el baile exótico con abanicos de oro parecía deslumbrar y distraer a los comensales.

Los recién casados se dedicaban a comer y robarse besos furtivos, aprovechando que finalmente la transmisión había terminado y ya no eran el foco de atención del mundo. El rey se llenó de valor y le pidió a Morgiana que le acompañara a bailar, lo cual fue una propuesta rápidamente aceptada. Varias personas les acompañaron en el centro del lugar, cambiando a una música movida y alegre, con coreografías improvisadas.

La tarde llegó sin contratiempos, con un aire fresco y salino. Muchas personas ya estaban ebrias o bastante cansadas, por lo que pronto sería la hora de marcharse a descansar.

\- Aladdin – el rey se acercó hasta su amigo un poco tambaleante por lo bebido, pero todavía estaba lúcido y cuerdo – No preparé ningún regalo por tu boda, pero quiero darte algo – su lengua amenazaba con trabarse en cada sílaba.

\- No es necesario, Alibaba-kun – el peliazul alzó sus manos para detenerlo en aquel gesto tan caritativo.

\- No, no – negó con fuerza el otro, agitando su cabeza – Lo normal es que recibas un presente, y te lo daré. No aceptaré que lo rechaces – le miró serio.

\- Si me lo ordenas, tengo que obedecer – admitió el menor, riendo nervioso.

\- No te obligaré como tu rey. Pero sí como mi amigo – aclaró, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y se quitaba el adorno de oro que pertenecía al anterior rey – Esto era de tu padre. Y aunque simboliza una corona, no soy de llevar una, así que creo que hará buen juego con tu diadema – la llevó hasta la cabeza del menor y, por extraño que pareciera, ambas piezas se acoplaban perfectamente. Ambas piezas eran hermanas y parecían tener estar unidas – Te queda perfecto – sonrió anchamente, satisfecho con su regalo.

\- No sé si sea correcto aceptar esto – murmuró acongojado. Aun así, fue escuchado por el rubio.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Eres un príncipe, Aladdin! – Refutó el oji miel – Desde hoy, se te reconocerá como tal, el príncipe de Alma Torán, predecesor de nuestro mundo – declaró, sin medir sus palabras, porque el concejo magi tomaría eso como una orden real, y la harían cumplir a cabalidad.

\- Un príncipe sin reino – bromeó el ojiazul, sonriendo triste y melancólico.

\- Tienes un reino. Esta isla es tu reino – Judar le tomó de la mano – Y yo soy tu primer súbdito – y le besó suavemente en el dorso de la mano izquierda.

\- ¡Qué cosas tan cursis puede decir Judar! – Titus no pudo evitar su comentario, sacando risas de Alibaba y Yunan, quienes estaban ahí presentes.

\- Ah, cállense – les regaló una mirada asesina.

Aladdin le atrajo y le demandó un beso, que correspondió de inmediato. Los otros tres prefirieron dejarlos en paz y apartar la mirada. Cuando separaron sus ocupadas bocas reclamando oxígeno, el menor dijo - ¿Y cuántos hijos tendremos? – Bromeó, recordando las palabras pronunciadas por su amigo en la ceremonia.

\- Ambos somos hombres. A menos que me hayas ocultado algo mientras teníamos sexo, veo difícil poder embarazarte, _chibi_ – respondió, aunque un atisbo de tristeza pudo apreciarse en sus ojos. Dejó aquel pensamiento perderse y recobró la compostura en menos de un segundo, esperando que el siempre agudo de su pareja no lo haya notado.

\- La verdad es que… - tomó un poco de aire – Puede que haya cambiado algo del _rukh_ en el palacio antes de venir –

\- ¿Qué? – Abrió desmesurados sus ojos, sin poder creer que el enano haya hecho algo tan imprudente - ¡Pero no noté nada hace tres noches! – Aunque hablaban bajito, no dejó de sorprenderse.

\- ¡Sé que quieres una familia, Judar! ¡Lo hice por ti! – Su visión se volvió cristalina y acuosa, pensando que había cometido un gran error que ahora no podría revertir.

\- Oh, no. No, no, no – con sus pulgares el pelinegro le limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir – Claro que quiero una familia. Contigo. Y saber que podré tener una me hace la persona más horriblemente feliz del mundo – aseguró, besándole la frente y los párpados cerrados del menor – Te amo, Aladdin. Este ha sido el mejor regalo de boda que pude haber tenido –

\- ¿Seguro? – Hipó, tratando de contener su llanto – Yo pensé que el mejor regalo era decirte que siento _**nuestro rukh**_ en mi interior – reveló, con un último sollozo.

La enorme sonrisa de Judar era totalmente sincera y hermosa. Se puso de pie y obligó al menor a hacer lo mismo, abrazándolo con fuerza, levantándolo de la cintura para girar y reír alegre. Varios vieron la acción y se quedaron sorprendidos de escuchar una risa verdadera y honesta por parte del sol negro. Incluso Aladdin reía y pedía que le bajara o terminaría mareado.

\- ¿Qué bicho les picó? – fue la pregunta que varios se hicieron.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Aladdin! – Exclamó a todo pulmón, dejando con sutileza al peliazul en el suelo, besándolo tiernamente.

\- No hagas un alboroto, Judar-kun – le pidió amable – Aun es pronto para decirlo –

\- Y una mierda – garabateó – Oh, dioses. Jamás creí que llegaría este día – no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

\- ¿Me llamaron? – Ugo apareció tras ellos, con una copa de vino en su mano.

\- Olvídalo, Ugo-kun. No creo que te responda – intervino Aladdin, dejando con la duda al mayor que lo miraba atentamente, sin entender.

* * *

 _ **Una aclaración:** El concejo magi, el rey o alguien designado por cualquiera de los anteriores tiene una particular habilidad: Al decir "dios", "dioses", "Ugo" (Y derivados) inmediatamente invocarán a Ugo-kun, dado que éste se convirtió en uno por obra del Palacio Sagrado y dicha condición no le fue arrebatada. Sin embargo, es solo omnipotente en este mundo, y no puede conectarse con el Palacio por su propia mano._

 _No haré muchos comentarios más, dado que les dejaré el siguiente capítulo de inmediato._

 _¡Gracias por leer_!


	7. Capítulo 6 - Tres meses

_¡Rápidamente les dejo con la continuación! Relataré algunas experiencias en los meses del embarazo y preocupaciones que hay que sortear hasta que haya descendencia. No diré mucho más porque sino arruinaré las sorpresas ***risa***_

 _ **Disclaimer:** MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece. La fantástica historia es obra y gracia de _**Shinobu Ohtaka** _. Sueño con que la autora se apiade de mi alma y haga cánon el JudAla!_

 _Cualquier error tipográfico o gramatical fue involuntario. No está beteado y lo revisé varias veces._

* * *

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

* * *

El mundo se acopló bastante bien a la idea de un único líder. Alibaba se encargó de no cambiar muchos aspectos de éste, sólo lo impulsó a un avance tecnológico terroríficamente veloz, y muy inclusivo. Incorporó algunas reglas, las cuales se traducían en: cualquier conflicto será resuelto por un miembro representante del Rey o él mismo; todo delito será sancionado acorde a un unificado código de conducta y justicia, administrado por ministros, con defensores y persecutores; toda decisión que afecte a la gran mayoría de la población será previamente consultada a la misma; la autoridad del rey sólo puede ser cuestionada por el gran consejo Magi, quienes serán neutrales en todo aspecto; y por último, la continuidad de la autoridad del rey será sometida a cuestionamiento cada diez años, salvo que el gran consejo Magi llame al pueblo a proclamarse antes de lo estipulado. Estas normas son irrevocables, incuestionables e imperecederas. Las normas que ya había establecido Sinbad en el pasado se mantuvieron, a excepción de los contenedores metálicos, que fueron entregados bajo juramento de darles un buen uso.

También tuvo que elegir una sede, y optó por su país natal. Desde aquel lugar, estableció un nuevo y poco lujoso castillo. Más parecía un edificio con oficinas, ayudado de su gran concejo magi. Aunque en ese preciso momento, dos de ellos estaban ausentes y los otros dos en misiones que les había encargado. Preocupado, decidió coger aquel dispositivo de comunicación y estableció una línea directa hacia Aladdin. Escuchó seis tonos, totalmente poco habitual, hasta que le respondieron.

\- ¿Aladdin? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó abatido.

\- No iremos hoy. Arréglatelas con los otros dos – Judar había cogido la llamada, algo poco usual.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Necesitan algo? Dame información, Judar – exigió, haciendo uso de su autoridad como pocas veces lo hacía.

\- El enano está devolviendo su desayuno desde hace una hora – explicó el pelinegro, soltando un suspiro – Supongo que los síntomas ya son más fuertes –

\- ¿Síntomas? Judar, ¿Acaso Aladdin comió algo en mal estado? ¡Nunca se había enfermado! – Pasó su dispositivo a la otra oreja, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No, idiota unicornio. No está enfermo. Está embarazado – masculló, revelando el secreto mejor guardado de ellos dos. El oráculo esperó unos segundos, e inteligentemente, alejó su auricular a tiempo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¡Aladdin es un hombre! ¡¿Cómo fue que se embarazó?! ¡Les dije que no practicaran magia extraña! – Alibaba soltó una verborrea bastante poco usual en él. Por suerte se encontraba solo en su oficina, y en el exterior no podía escucharse lo que hablaba adentro.

\- ¿Quieres que te responda o prefieres esperar a que el _chibi_ se encuentre mejor para que podamos hacerlo? –

\- ¡Iré ahora mismo con Ugo y David para que nos expliquen! – Cortó la comunicación - ¡Uraltugo! – Gritó enfadado. En menos de dos segundos, el mayor apareció a su lado – Trae a David, iremos a visitar al príncipe Aladdin y su nada agradable marido –

\- ¿Sucedió algo con Aladdin? – Preguntó, a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos para hacer aparecer a David, quien estaba con un delantal de cocina y un cuchillo en su mano - ¿Cocinando? –

\- ¿Podrías evitar hacer eso? Estaba haciendo una sopa para mi nieto – El hombre apuntó su cuchillo al ex guardián, amenazante.

\- ¿Estabas con ellos? – Cuestionó el rubio.

\- ¡Claro que estaba con ellos! – Respondió el otro – Esos dos no son capaces de alimentarse adecuadamente. Aladdin lleva días vomitando y pensé en hacerles algo liviano – explicó.

\- ¡Judar dijo que Aladdin está embarazado! – Se agarró algunos mechones de su cabello, confundido.

\- ¿No lo sabías? – Alzó una ceja, bajando el cuchillo.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a darme cuenta? – Movió sus manos desesperado.

\- Calma, majestad – Ugo intervino, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente – Yo tampoco sabía, así que vamos y preguntamos qué fue lo que sucedió – tocó un hombro de cada uno y los transportó hasta la residencia del joven matrimonio.

Llegaron hasta la sala principal, con algunos muebles sencillos. La puerta del salón se abrió, llevando consigo a Judar que traía en nupcias al pálido menor que parecía desfallecer con cada respiro que daba.

\- ¡Aladdin! ¿Estás bien? – El rey se movió ágilmente hasta llegar donde estaban los otros dos. Verlo en ese estado le recordaba la primera vez que lo vio mal tras la lucha en su país natal y no despertó en días.

\- Estoy bien, Alibaba-kun – afirmó el peliazul, sonriendo levemente – Creo que comí algo que me hizo mal – trató de fingir, aunque por la presencia de Ugo, intuía que no podría seguir ocultando su condición.

\- Ya le dije de tu embarazo, _chibi_ – el pelinegro lo llevó hasta un sofá bastante mullido y cómodo para recostarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó con un puchero.

\- Su majestad, el unicornio, me exigió saber de tu situación – respondió malhumorado.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste, Aladdin? – Se acercó hasta el menor, para tocarle la frente y comprobar que no tuviera fiebre - ¿No confías en mí? – Su voz y su cara estaban totalmente tristes, haciendo estremecer el corazón de Aladdin.

\- No es eso – negó suave con su cabeza – No quiero que por mi estado me apartes de mis deberes como tu magi – admitió, suspirando.

\- Quieras o no, tendrás que descansar – la advertencia de Judar era una orden a todas luces. El resto asintió a sus palabras.

\- Como pocas veces, estoy de acuerdo con Judar – Alibaba se puso de pie y se sentó en un sofá que había en la sala – Tendré que relevarte de tus funciones – se cruzó de brazos y piernas, muy serio.

\- ¡Pero…! – Aladdin iba a reclamar, mas la mirada profunda de su rey le silenció - ¿Puedo elegir a mi reemplazo? – Suplicó con sus ojos radiantes como borrego.

El rubio lo miró unos segundos – Está bien – respondió, soltando aire – Tiene que ser alguien capaz de tomar toda tu autoridad como mi representante – le recordó.

\- ¿Quién dijo que sería uno? – Sonrió con un toque tétrico, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los otros tres. Por un momento, les pareció sentir un rastro de oscuridad en sus palabras - Sinbad-ojisan se encargará de todos los asuntos como magi. Y Kouen Ren será mi representante en el concejo. Y no aceptaré una negativa, de nadie – afiló la mirada, amenazante.

\- No te recomiendo contradecirlo – Judar le susurró al oído al rubio.

\- Ellos tienen sus propias obligaciones, Aladdin – el ojimiel era un experto negociador, y si bien no se estaba negando, no le parecía una buena idea.

Unas lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos azules del príncipe, amenazando con un llanto que no quería ver. Vio como el peliazul se daba la vuelta para darles la espalda a todos y encogerse en posición fetal, temblando y sollozando levemente. Judar se acercó hasta el menor, sentándose a su lado para atraerlo a su pecho y acariciarle el cabello, para tranquilizarlo – Judar-kun, Alibaba no confía en… en… - comenzó a hipar y llorar, ocultando su rostro y apretando fuertemente la ropa del pecho del oráculo.

\- No llores, Aladdin – le acomodó algunos mechones de cabello, mientras fulminó con la mirada al rubio – Le hará mal al bebé. Si al unicornio real le parece mejor yo tomaré tus responsabilidades – entrecerró los ojos, odiando aún más profundo al rubio.

\- ¿Estarás bien con tanto? – Alzó su cabeza para mirarlo, calmando un poco su estado.

\- Claro. Aunque no podré cumplir tus caprichos y antojos – dijo, un poco risueño.

\- ¡Oh, no! – El ojiazul frunció el ceño, calmando su llanto para pasar a un estado de ira - ¡Alibaba! ¡No dejarás a mi hijo sin su padre! – El menor se levantó y con una agilidad felina llegó hasta el rey para alzarlo del cuello de su ropa - ¡Como quieras alejarnos te haré polvo! – Susurró en su cara. Sus pupilas se achicaron y afilaron al punto de hacer encoger al ojimiel.

La vida de Alibaba pasó frente a sus ojos. Sintió la muerte, y pudo ver unas avecillas de _rukh_ oscuro revolotear y salir del cuerpo de su amigo, entendiendo que hablaba muy en serio. Desde que se había convertido en rey, obtuvo la habilidad de ver y entender vagamente al _rukh_ del mundo, quienes lo guiaban y también él lo hacía. Esta vez parecían gritarle a que accediera a las peticiones del menor, porque hablaba muy en serio.

\- Lo-Lo que tu digas, príncipe Aladdin – murmuró apenas, sintiendo como le soltaban y le dejaban caer en el sofá donde estaba cómodamente sentado hace diez segundos atrás.

\- ¿Escuchaste, Judar? – La voz cantarina de Aladdin contrastaba con la anterior - ¡Podrás quedarte conmigo todo lo que quieras! – Corrió para abrazarlo y sentarse en el regazo del pelinegro.

Judar suspiró. Ugo no parecía creerse que aquel era el moderado y siempre educado Aladdin que crió durante tanto tiempo en soledad. David ya estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor, así que enfiló hacia la cocina a terminar de cocinar la sopa que dejó a medio hacer.

\- ¿Y quién tomará mi cargo, _chibi_? – Preguntó curioso el esposo.

\- Mmm… - medió un segundo, llevando su índice derecho al mentón - ¿Qué tal Hakuryuu? – Sugirió contento.

\- Ya le dejaste más responsabilidades a Kouen. Si le dejamos mi cargo, no se verán mucho. Piensa en ellos también – la voz de la moderación en Judar era tan extraña en él que no parecía concordar con su terrible personalidad.

\- Tienes razón. Entonces que sea Kouha, él tiene tiempo disponible y tiene tu retorcida personalidad – Sentenció, dándole una puñalada por la espalda al sol negro.

\- Me parece bien. Los otros príncipes podrán hacerse cargo de Kou. Además, tienen a la anciana para esas labores – se burló, ignorando a los otros en la sala.

Ambos se encerraron en su mundo, la burbuja del matrimonio.

\- ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? – Ugo le cuestionó al rubio.

\- Todo conflicto será resuelto por el representante o por el rey. Y ya le di mi palabra a Aladdin – bufó, poniéndose de pie – Ahora tiene más autoridad que yo – explicó - ¿Me llevas a mi oficina? Necesito mi silla – Pidió amable.

\- ¿Seguro que es solo la silla y no a la secretaria que tienes? – Bromeó.

\- ¡Es mi prometida! –

Ugo le tocó un hombro y se trasladaron al edificio principal. La joven pareja ni señas dieron de haberlo notado.

Y David llegó con la sopa a los quince minutos. Y un durazno para Judar. Al final, había terminado como la criada del hogar, aunque no le molestaba. Sintió que era la familia que no le dio a Salomón y prefirió enmendar sus errores. Además, sería bisabuelo. El sólo pensarlo le estrujaba el corazón.

* * *

 _¡Muy bien!_

 _Me puse al día con lo prometido. ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!_

 _Los quiero montones ***besos***_


	8. Capítulo 7 - Cuatro meses después

_¡Muchas gracias por esperar este capítulo! La verdad, ando muy escaso de tiempo. La historia ya está terminada, pero no he tenido mi espacio personal suficiente para ponerme a revisar los capítulos, editarlos y dejarlos lo más perfectos posible. Hice este por ahora, y espero no tenga muchas faltas._

 _¡Y también me auto regalo este capítulo por ser mi cumpleaños! ¡Felices 27! ¡Judar y Aladdin me hacen feliz en este día!_ ** _*corazones*_**

* * *

 _ **Cuatro meses después…**_

* * *

La barriga de Aladdin ya era notoria en su séptimo mes. Dado que no podía moverse mucho, decidió que era una buena oportunidad para que Judar se pusiera en forma. Había empezado hace dos meses y ya tenía algunos resultados más satisfactorios y a la vista. El delgado cuerpo del pelinegro era un poco más tonificado y fibroso, marcando un poco más los músculos abdominales y los antebrazos. Además, podía cargarlo a él cuando le dolía la espalda o los pies.

Dado que estaban en su hogar, en aquella remota isla, no había visitas inesperadas. Pero ese día debían abastecer su hogar con consumibles y David estaba ocupado con algunas labores de Reim, por encargo del concejo magi. Ni Judar ni Aladdin pudieron evitar que lo alejaran de ellos, así que decidieron ir al mercado de Sindria. Judar iba vestido igual que siempre, en cambio, Aladdin debía usar una túnica más grande y holgada para cubrir su abultado abdomen. Usaron la magia de transferencia de Judar y con rapidez aparecieron en el centro de aquel país, a unos cuantos metros del mercado.

Como siempre, la capital era muy animada, llena de mercaderes vociferando sus productos, puestos llenos de comida de todo el mundo y personas comprando. Fueron raudos a comprar, llevando muchas frutas que consumían de formas industriales. La bolsa mágica de Judar ayudaba mucho en esas ocasiones.

\- ¡Aladdin! ¡Judar! – Una voz les llamó, haciendo que voltearan y sudaran frío por escucharle.

Era Sinbad que se acercaba hasta ellos. No creyeron encontrarse con el rey de Sindria en aquel lugar, cuando normalmente estaba muy ocupado con las labores extra que daba el puesto de Aladdin en el concejo.

El peli púrpura estaba a escasos metros cuando fijó su atención en el abultado estómago de Aladdin. De inmediato acortó la distancia - ¡Aladdin! Engordaste – Le regañó paternal – Tendré que enviarte a una academia para que bajes esos kilos extra – bromeó, golpeándole los hombros.

\- Sinbad-ojisan – el menor le habló con voz cordial – No creímos encontrarte aquí –

\- Hay un pequeño conflicto en el puerto e iba camino a resolverlo. Anda, vamos – le tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró a paso rápido, haciendo que el peliazul se quejara – Anda, trotar te hará bien –

Raudo, el pelinegro se puso frente al mayor, flotando con su particular magia - ¿Eres idiota o te haces? – Le recriminó.

\- ¡Hey, Judar! – Le dedicó una sonrisa – Vamos, no lo consientas solo por ser tu marido. Debes cuidar su salud –

\- Lo hago perfectamente, _tonteza_ – bajó del aire con sutileza y fue hasta el peliazul a abrazarlo y quitar las manos de Sinbad de aquel cuerpo – No vuelvas a hacerlo correr – amenazó al mayor - ¿Estás bien, _chibi_? –

\- Me mareé un poco. Y siento las patadas de protesta por moverme tan brusco – sonrió apenado, recuperando el aire que le faltaba.

\- ¿Patadas? – Sinbad unió rápidamente las piezas de un rompecabezas incompleto. Partiendo por sus nuevas responsabilidades delegadas directamente por Alibaba, saber que el menor estaba indispuesto al igual que el pelinegro. Un abultado abdomen y patadas - ¿Estás embarazado? – Abrió desmesurado los ojos.

\- Eh… - Aladdin dudó un poco en responder – Sí, lo estoy – abrió un poco su túnica, revelando su enorme y redonda panza.

\- ¡Oh, d…! –

\- No lo llames, por favor. Ugo debe estar ocupado – Le interrumpió Aladdin, tapándole la boca con sus manos ligeramente hinchadas. Le quitó las manos cuando vio al otro calmarse.

\- Lo siento. Olvidé ese detalle – rió nervioso - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Y por qué nadie lo sabe? –

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo hacer un bebé? No te creí tan pervertido – Judar le bromeó de forma ácida.

\- No seas idiota – Sinbad frunció el ceño – Siempre creí que Aladdin era un chico –

\- Sigo siéndolo – afirmó – Cambié un poco de mi _rukh_ y mi cuerpo en el Palacio Sagrado – explicó.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo nacerá el bebé? –

Aquella pregunta no se la habían planteado. Obviamente, no podría ser un parto natural. No había un espacio designado para eso.

Tanto Judar como Aladdin se miraron y palidecieron. Rápidamente el pelinegro sacó una hoja y se la entregó a Sinbad – Nos compras estas cosas y las envías a nuestra isla. Tenemos cosas que hacer – ordenó serio.

Dejaron al rey de Sindria con un listado de sus compras. Y los otros dos cruzaron como almas en pena un portal de transferencia a quien sabe dónde.

\- ¿¡Cómo se supone que llevaré cincuenta kilos de sandías?! – Gritó al aire, haciendo callar a unos transeúntes que pasaban cerca de él y que prefirieron alejarse para no molestarlo.

La joven pareja llegó hasta el imperio Reim, específicamente al despacho de Titus. Sin siquiera dar dos pasos, Aladdin jaló al magi dentro del portal. La misma acción hizo con Yunan, quien estaba cocinando su almuerzo en ese momento en alguna parte de Partevia. Luego llegaron a Magnostatd y raptaron a Yamuraiha de una importante reunión. El último portal se abrió en Kou, llevándose a Arba, Kouen y Hakuryuu, quienes estaban con los consejeros y sus otros hermanos planificando las cosechas anuales del imperio.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Hakuryuu cayó de sentón en el suelo del salón de la casa de los dos magis casados. Vio que el resto estaban igual de confusos que él.

\- ¡Reunión de emergencia! – Exclamó Aladdin - ¡Decreto urgencia a este asunto y absoluto secreto de parte de todos! – Ordenó haciendo uso de sus facultades.

\- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para sacarnos de nuestras reuniones? – Titus le reclamaba a su amigo, cosa en la que concordaron Kouen y Arba, visiblemente molestos.

\- Oh. Yo estaba haciendo mi almuerzo – Yunan rió, divertido con la situación.

\- ¡El bebé no tiene por dónde salir! – Judar se jaló del cabello, caminando de un lado a otros, nervioso.

\- ¡Exacto! – Aladdin secundó - ¿Por dónde va a nacer? ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! –

Los visitantes no pudieron evitar poner cara de póker. No entendían a qué se referían.

\- Los bebés nacen por donde deben nacer. ¿Y cuál bebé? – Arba se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Nuestro bebé! – Vociferaron los dos magi anfitriones.

El peliazul dejó caer la túnica desde sus hombros, sujetándola en su cadera para que no cayera completa al suelo. Reveló su condición casi desesperado - ¡Tienen que ayudarme! ¡No quiero explotar! – Suplicó con su mirada y el rostro sonrojado.

Estuvieron unos diez minutos explicando la situación de Aladdin, quien mostraba claros signos de estrés. Sus niveles de ansiedad estaban por las nubes, tanto que sudaba frío.

\- Muy bien – Kouen llamó a la calma con su voz gruesa – Lo primero: Tienes que calmarte. Si sigues así le harás daño a la criatura –

Al parecer su consejo fue lo suficientemente atinado para que la joven pareja se mirara y respiraran profundo. El menor sintió esas pataditas de nuevo, cosa que le hizo preocuparse. Sin querer había transmitido la angustia a su bebé. Se llevó sus manos al vientre para tratar de calmarlo.

\- Phenex puede ayudar – el pelirrojo sacó su espada del cinto y la apuntó con la parte plana hacia el hombro derecho de Aladdin. Luego la fue pasando por el resto del cuerpo hacia abajo, dándole especial atención al abdomen – Oh – dijo muy quedado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi hijo? –

\- Dirás _'_ _ **tus hijos**_ _'_ – aclaró el hombre, sonriendo – Son gemelos –

Suerte que Kouen logró sujetarlo antes de que cayera de golpe al suelo. El pelinegro no corrió la misma suerte. Ambos se habían desmayado.

\- Fue demasiado para ellos – comentó Yunan, levantando al oráculo del suelo – Llevémoslos a su habitación. Luego podremos investigar y planificar. Titus, Hakuryuu, Yamuraiha, ¿Pueden encargarse de prepararles algo para cuando despierten? – Tomó la bolsa mágica de Judar y la puso sobre la mesa – Creo que hay comida ahí adentro – tomó a Judar como un costal de papas, mientras Kouen tomó a Aladdin en nupcias para llevarlo hasta la habitación de los dos. La disposición de la casa la conocía porque el oráculo encargó a Kou la construcción y diseño de su hogar.

Llegaron hasta la segunda planta, específicamente al final del pasillo. Ahí los dejaron descansar en la enorme cama que compartían. Kouen se encargó de dejar cómodo al menor, dejándole de costado con algunas almohadas en la espalda y por debajo del abdomen para que los bebés estuvieran tranquilos. El peso adquirido por el peliazul hizo que se cansara un poco al cargarlo por las escaleras.

\- Vamos – Yunan ya había acomodado a Judar. Se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la enorme recámara. Antes de cerrar la puerta dio un último vistazo y vio como Judar se movía inconscientemente para abrazar por la espalda al menor, mandando a volar la almohada que le molestaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena.

Al cabo de unas cuatro horas, los dos despertaron. Primero fue Aladdin, quien el hambre y las patadas le hicieron despertar de forma abrupta. Sintió los brazos de su pareja y aspiró el aroma del cabello del mayor. Le tranquilizaba, pero no le quitaba el hambre ni a él ni a sus hijos. Ahora que sabía que eran dos, tendría mucho más cuidado que antes. Se giró un poco sobre su eje y trató de mover y despertar un poco al oráculo. Lo consiguió al cabo de unos minutos.

\- ¿ _Chibi_? – Aun adormilado, dejó que sus persianas de piel absorbieran la luz y sus rubíes trataron de enfocar al magi entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Quién más, Judar-kun? – Bromeó, robándole un corto beso.

\- Podría ser cualquiera de los que trajimos. Y sería una horrible pesadilla – pasó sus manos al vientre y lo acarició suavemente – Pequeños, de seguro despertaron a su madre porque tienen hambre –

\- No soy su mamá – de tantas veces que lo había repetido los últimos meses, parecía un mantra. Aunque tarde o temprano sabía que se acostumbraría.

\- Claro, claro – tocó la nariz del menor con la suya, luego depositó un beso en la frente del joven príncipe.

Judar se separó y se incorporó. Rodeó la cama y ayudó al menor a ponerse de pie. Aquel era un ritual sagrado desde el cuarto mes, cuando ya había crecido mucho el abultado vientre. Creyeron que se trataba de un bebé bastante grande, pero saber que serían dos era aun mejor.

\- ¿Crees que nazcan antes nuestros bebés? – Aladdin estaba un poco inseguro. Sabía que normalmente los embarazos de gemelos eran prematuros, y muchas veces no corrían con la suerte de vivir.

\- Eso en el caso de mujeres embarazadas – Judar le llamaba a la calma – Eres un hombre sano, con buena contextura y muchos cuidados – ambos salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, yendo al salón donde escuchaban las voces de sus visitantes – Y el padre de esos bebés es capaz de dar su vida para que sigan vivos – aseguró firme, apretando la mano de su esposo.

El corazón de Aladdin latió fuerte y rápido. Sintió la intensidad de esas palabras recorrer su médula espinal y pensó en que tenía al mejor padre para sus hijos. No podía pensar siquiera en que otra persona ocupara ese puesto en su corazón.

En el salón encontraron a sus visitantes ya cómodamente sentados en sillas o en enormes cojines, con muchos libros y documentos que previamente el mismo Aladdin había llevado o encargado. Tenía una enorme habitación con mucha información. Por las tardes normalmente tomaba algún escrito para entretenerse o leerle a sus hijos.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó Yunan cordial – Tienen un almuerzo preparado en la cocina. Nosotros ya comimos – notificó, volviendo su vista a los textos.

El resto hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de saludo, sin siquiera mirarlos. Los dos se sorprendieron de verlos tan concentrados y no prestar atención a sus presencias. Decidieron ir por sus alimentos e ingerirlos. Tardaron no más de veinte minutos, conversando en voz baja para no molestar a sus estudiosos invitados forzados. Cuando ya saciaron su apetito, Aladdin se encargó de lavar todo lo que usaron, mientras Judar le ayudaba con un trozo de tela a secar y guardar las cosas en su lugar. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a esa rutina, juntos. En un principio era Aladdin quien lo hacía solo, pero luego Judar se fue inmiscuyendo conforme avanzaba el embarazo. No quería que hiciera sobre esfuerzo o algún movimiento brusco que pudiera lastimar a sus hijos. Cuando dejaron todo acomodado, enfilaron al salón. Sus amigos ya habían terminado con varios papeles y se daban un descanso, bebiendo un jugo natural de manzana.

\- Ya tenemos la respuesta a sus problemas – Yamuraiha les comentó con una sonrisa. Los otros le afirmaron con la cabeza – Puede ser peligroso, les advierto – sus cejas se juntaron para mirarles serios.

\- ¿Qué tan peligroso? – Judar se puso por delante de Aladdin, protegiéndolo.

\- Solo se ha practicado en algunos animales. Y la tasa de supervivencia es baja – Kouen explicó la primera parte.

\- Tendremos que sedar a Aladdin parcialmente, para poder hacerlo. Y hay que elegir cuidadosamente el cómo, o podría afectarle a los bebés – Hakuryuu detalló lo segundo.

\- Hay que ser cuidadosos en el momento de cortar, tiene que ser firme y sin vacilación, pero no tan profundo o podrían herirlos – Titus señaló el abdomen de Aladdin, refiriéndose a sus aun no nacidos hijos.

\- Luego los sacamos, extraemos todo lo que debe salir y curamos a Aladdin para que no se desangre – terminó Arba.

\- No me gusta nada como suena – Judar se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pero Aladdin tiene algo a favor, Judar – Yunan intervino antes que el otro se negara totalmente – Somos magi. Somos magos. Y tienen un montón de gente que con gusto los ayudarían para que sus hijos nazcan sanos y salvos –

\- Yunan tiene razón – el peliazul se acercó hasta su esposo para tomarle una mano – Incluso los Djinn y Ugo-kun nos pueden ayudar – sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar al pelinegro. Y lo consiguió al notar que las facciones del otro se ablandaron – Estaremos bien –

\- Bien – suspiró derrotado – Si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en pedírmelo. Les encargaré las preparaciones – ordenó a los otros.

\- No te preocupes. Tendremos todo lo necesario en unos días y dispuesto para cuando sea el momento – Hakuryuu se acomodó un poco al lado de Kouen, haciendo descansar su maltratada espalda en el brazo de éste.

\- ¿Dónde nacerán? – Kouen era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero de acciones sencillas. Dio paso para que el peliverde terminara pegado a su pecho, abrazándolo posesivamente.

Tanto Aladdin como Judar se miraron. Uno alzó una ceja, el otro sonrió. Hicieron un par de muecas más, y al cabo de unos segundos, respondieron al unísono – En Kou – afirmaron, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Estuvieron afinando algunos detalles sobre el lugar y quiénes estarían para atender las necesidades cuando fuese necesario. Luego de unas dos horas más de charla, los ojos de Aladdin amenazaron con cerrarse nuevamente, por lo que empezó a bostezar. Fue una clara señal para todos que ya se hacía tarde. Judar abrió diferentes portales para enviarlos a sus respectivos hogares y lugares donde debían estar. Todos se despidieron muy amables y quedaron con el compromiso de estar en contacto frecuentemente para conocer el estado del embarazo.

\- A la cama, _chibi_ – Judar despertó al menor que se estaba quedando dormido sobre un mullido cojín. Se agachó y lo tomó en nupcias, mientras Aladdin le abrazó del cuello para sujetarse - ¿Algo para comer después? –

\- Sandía – dijo – Galletas dulces y carne ahumada – bostezó, volviendo a tomar sueño.

El pelinegro sonrió divertido. Eran sabores poco comunes y no entendía cómo seguía teniendo esa clase de antojos. Decidió que dejaría al menor acostado y luego iría por las cosas que encargó a Sinbad y conseguir lo que pidió para comer esa noche.

Era una suerte que había entrenado mucho para poder abrir diversos portales y transportar muchas cosas.

* * *

 _Agradezco los comentarios y los nuevos suscriptores a esta historia. ¡Para ustedes también este capítulo! Me quedarán pendientes las respuestas a los mensajes que me enviaron, espero el próximo poder darles su espacio correspondiente!_


End file.
